<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy Tail One-Shots book by Melody_renslow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727018">Fairy Tail One-Shots book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_renslow/pseuds/Melody_renslow'>Melody_renslow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_renslow/pseuds/Melody_renslow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a book of FT one-shots that I write when I have writers block for my other works. (you can also request one-shots that you might want wrote. I do character X character, character X reader, and their are prob others. So don't forget to ask for one-shots! I enjoy writing them. I can also do any fandom but if it's a fandom I'm not familiar with, it will take me a bit to write it, because I'll have to do some research)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING MENTIONS OF SUICIDE</p><p>In this gray hasn't found FT and juvia hasn't found phantom lord yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gray's POV</p><p>It was a cold winter night, the icy wind was blowing hard against my face as I walk, altho I didn't mind it, the cold never bothered me anyways. my hands in my pocket. It was the anniversary of my masters Ur's death, and I had just went for a walk to try and clear my head. I stopped when I head crying and singing...as I got closer it started raining. The girl was singing a song I really connected with.</p><p>My face against the window pane<br/>A tear for every drop of rain I am so lonely and so sad<br/>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br/>I am so lonely and so sad<br/>Living in a dream I never had</p><p>My face against the window pane<br/>A tear for every drop of rain<br/>I'm living like already I have died<br/>Have died Emptiness a present past<br/>A silent scream to shatter glass<br/>I have to go; it's time for me to fly</p><p>I am so lonely and so sad<br/>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br/>I am so lonely and so sad<br/>Living in a dream I've never had</p><p>Who will care if I'm not here?<br/>If suddenly I disappeared?<br/>No one's gonna notice it at all</p><p>Dying flowers in my hand<br/>I'm vanishing from where I stand<br/>It isn't yet too late to get the cure</p><p>I am so lonely and so sad<br/>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br/>I am so lonely and so sad Living in a dream I've never had So lonely and so sad<br/>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br/>I am so lonely and so sad<br/>Living in a dream I've never had</p><p>I am so lonely and so sad<br/>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br/>I am so lonely and so sad<br/>Living in a dream I've never had<br/>So lonely and so sad<br/>You're the reason that I'm feeling bad<br/>I am so lonely and so sad<br/>Living in a dream I've never had<br/>(Wake me with your kiss)</p><p>I stood their and listened to her hiding myself so she wouldn't see me, her voice was beautiful. I wondered why such a pretty girl like her was sitting alone in the rain singing this song but I honestly didn't have the social energy to talk to anyone today so I just kept myself hidden. The girl than started crying, and I felt kind of bad for her she was such a pretty girl and she seemed really nice too. I start to feel something wet against my skin but it didn't fell like it was rain so I touched my face to see that I'm crying...I instantly stood up and went home, I haven't cried in so long, I didn't know what to do or how to handle it. I ran all the way home, went inside locked the door and layed down on my bed as I began to sob. I was lost and alone, I had no one and I didn't even want to live anymore. I got up and was starting to shake, I think I was having a panic attack. I grabbed a knife and put it on my skin as pressed down...blood started to spill but it wasn't a lot, I had only made a small cut. I put the knife down and fall on the bed sobbing more...I don't know why I did that, I wasn't crying because of the pain I was crying because I couldn't believe I had decided to self harm. My mind started to wonder back to that girl and I drifted off into sleep.</p><p>Juvia's POV</p><p>Juvia was singing one of her favorite songs "Alone" by Anna Blue. She thought she sensed someone around but she couldn't see anyone and no one ever wants to be around her because it's always raining around her so she shrugged it off. Juvia hated being alone but what else could she do? No one will hang around her and she's annoying. Juvia starts to cry while she sits, there thinking, she was used to this it was her daily routine...wake up and skip breakfast, have a good cry, go for a walk, have a good cry, sing a depressing song, have a good cry, eat a small lunch, and skip dinner, have a good cry in the shower than go to bed, wake up and repeat.</p><p>Narrator's POV</p><p>That's what Juvia did every day and she didn't plan on changing up this routine, until something happens, something that she was not ready for...finding and saving the person that would change her life forever.</p><p>Juvia's POV</p><p>Juvia gets up and takes a walk to a coffee shop to eat a small lunch. She sits down and orders a sandwich, and a coffee that's all she wanted to eat. She quickly begins to walk to her seat she didn't like to be around people like this. She was looking at her feet not watching where she was going when she accidently bumps into someone. "Juvia's so s-sorry" she stutters as she looks up at him. He had beautiful ice cold features. He had blue hair and it, he wore a silver necklace that looked like an ice crystal and he wasn't wearing a shirt, he had a nice body too. He also had a silver chain on his shorts.</p><p>"I-it's f-fine" he replies, it sounded like his voice was breaking as he walks up to the front to order his drink. Juvia watched him order, he was very handsome but Juvia knew she had no chance....no one likes to hang around Juvia. Juvia sighs as she sits down with her sandwich and coffee and begins to slowly eat, she ate just enough to stay alive, she hated the way she looked, she thought she was ugly. She see's the man pay for his coffee and leave. After Juvia finished eating she got up and walked to her house. She layed down on her bed and thought about the guy she saw, she couldn't get him out of her head.</p><p>Gray's POV</p><p>After I had woken up, I went and got some coffee when this beautiful and small girl bumps into me. She wore a long light blue dress and had a pink umbrella open and the weird thing is that it was raining inside the building. "Juvia's so s-sorry"</p><p>"I-it's f-fine" I reply as I go to get my coffee. As soon as I get my coffee and pay for it I walk out and sit on the roof of a building. I sat there drinking my coffee. I was a failure and and I had killed my master, it was all my fault that she was dead. I sat there for a few hours thinking back on my life back than first I lose my parents to Deliora, and than I try to take down Deliora and my master gets killed because of it. I'm weak and a disgrace and I shouldn't even be alive. After drank my coffee, I stand up and got on the ledge. Tears fell down my face as I got ready to jump when I hear a voice.</p><p>"What are you doing?" a voice asks it had just started raining and the voice it sounded like that girl from the coffee shop.</p><p>Uh n-nothing just go away" I say quickly.</p><p>"Your gonna jump aren't you?" she asks and I turn to look at her and I was right it was the girl from the coffee shop, she was still beautiful as ever. I sigh and turn back around getting ready to just end it here and now when she begins to sing...and it was the same voice as the person in the alleyway, her voice was beautiful. "And every time the rain comes down, You know that I'm the one who'll be around, you're fighting a demon Your heart keeps on bleeding You're feeling so close to the edge...." she sings and looks at me, "don't jump" she says and walks closer to me. "You're losing your temper, You want to surrender, I'm talking you down on the ledge" she puts her hand out, "come take my hand" I look at her and at the ground not sure what to do. "You won't go lonely into this fight, If you just hold me we will survive, Every time the rain comes down I'm the one who'll be around I'll become a part of you and share your pain, Every time the rain comes down I'mma lift you off the ground Gonna grab your hand and take you far away Every time the rain comes down... Every time the rain comes down..." I look at her, the rain mixes in with my tears as I look at her and wonder something.</p><p>"Why are you trying to stop me?" I ask her.</p><p>"Juvia don't want you to jump...when she's around you for some reason...Juvia don't know it's weird but when she's around you for some reason she feels complete and not lonely anymore" she replies and I realize she talks in third person.</p><p>"What's your name?" I ask her.</p><p>"Juvia and yours?"</p><p>"Gray" I respond.</p><p>"Well Juvia I have no reason to live so if you don't wanna see it happen I suggest you leave" I tell her as I turn around.</p><p>"All your tears are in vain And it drives you insane Cause nobody cares if you cry" she sings and than says "but I care" than goes back to singing. "Deep inside, there's a riot I feel that you're tired You don't wanna live a lie You won't go lonely into this fight If you just hold me we will survive, Every time the rain comes down I'm the one who'll be around I'll become a part of you and share your pain, Every time the rain comes down, I'mma lift you off the ground Gonna grab your hand and take you far away, Every time the rain comes down... Every time the rain comes down...And every time the rain comes down You know that I'm the one who'll be around." She walks closer to me and gets on the ledge and takes my hand. "Every time the rain comes down I'm the one who'll be around, I'll become a part of you and share your pain Every time the rain comes down I'mma lift you off the ground, Gonna grab your hand and take you far away, Every time the rain comes down... Every time the rain comes down..." she finishes singing and looks at me. "Please don't jump Juvia gets this weird feeling around you and wants to know...no hopes to know you get the same weird feeling"</p><p>Juvia's POV</p><p>Juvia was trying to talk Gray out of ending everything... "Juvia I don't have a reason to live, my parents are dead because I wasn't strong enough to protect them, my master is dead because I tried killing the demon that killed my parents but I wasn't strong enough I'm a disgrace Juvia. I have no one Juvia I'm all alone so why should I want to live?"</p><p>"Gray your not a disgrace and it's not your fault your parents and master passed, please don't end it all...I know what it's like to be alone no one wants to be around me because wherever I go the rain follows, I'm called the rain girl and I don't have parents or friends so I know what it's like but we don't have to be alone anymore...we can be there for each other" Juvia tells him and decides to do something risky, she puts her lips on Gray's and they kiss, a nice long passoite kiss. </p><p>"Woah" gray responds.</p><p>Juvia looks at Gray "Juvia is sorry, she doesn't know what she was thinking"</p><p>"No don't be sorry, I actually really enjoyed it" Gray responds.</p><p>"If you enjoyed it than don't jump...it can happen more" Juvia says while blushing. Juvia than leads him down from the ledge and gray smiles.</p><p>"Alright I won't" he whispers "also your singing voice is beautiful"</p><p>"T-thanks" Juvia blushes.</p><p>"I really should be getting home, it's getting late" Gray says to me.</p><p>"Why don't you come to Juvia's house? Juvia don't want you alone tonight after what almost happened"</p><p>"O-ok s-sure" he responds and Juvia gets really happy, and the rain stops. It hasn't stopped in years.</p><p>"Juvia the rain it's gone" Gray says.</p><p>Juvia smiles and nods and they head to her house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gray X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narrator's POV</p><p>Y/N was a nature dragon slayer. She could easily manipulate plant life to help her in battle. Y/N was walking home one day when she felt like someone was following her, thankfully Y/N was in a forest so Y/N shouted ''dragon slayer plant capture'' which made a vine wrap itself around the person following her.</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>''Who are you and what do you want?'' You ask the stranger that had dark blue hair, and no clothes on.</p><p>''Hey what was that for?'' the stranger asks apparently not caring he had no clothes on.</p><p>''One you have on no clothes. Two who are you and what do you want?'' I ask turning away.</p><p>''When did that happen?'' he mumbles and than looks at Y/N. ''I was trying to help you but I didn't know how to approach you''</p><p>''What do you mean help me?'' I ask with an annoyed look on my face.</p><p>''I heard something about a dark guild going after you Y/N the nature dragon slayer and I thought I would warn you and invite you to join my guild we could help protect you''</p><p>''I don't need protecting'' You shout as you make the vine still holding him go tighter.</p><p>''Ow ok I'm sorry if you let me go I'll leave you alone but please think about joining Fairy Tail'' the guy says.</p><p>I gasp when I hear that name 'Fairy Tail' that's where Natsu is I can't go there because than he'll see me and I'm not ready for that. He thought I died and I want to keep it that way. (Natsu is her 'brother' in this because her dragon and Igneel lived together so Y/N and natsu grew up together.)</p><p>''How do I know I can trust you?'' You ask.</p><p>''I'm Gray from Fairy Tail if you don't believe me find out for yourself'' he answers.</p><p>Y/N let's go of him and looks at him ''I don't need your help but thanks for the warning'' you say as you walk off while looking at the ground thinking about stuff.</p><p>Gray's POV</p><p>''What is this feeling?'' I ask myself as I walk home. Ever since I looked at Y/N tonight my heart wouldn't stop fluttering, and why did I invite her to join Fairy Tail? I wonder to myself as I lay down in my bed.</p><p>TIMESKIP A FEW DAYS</p><p>Y/N's POV</p><p>Y/N had decided to check out Fairy Tail, you had already took out the entire dark guild that was after you by yourself but you realized something after that guy left, you realized how lonely you actually was. You decided to buy a cloak and go into Fairy Tail. However as soon as you walked in, a table came flying at you. ''Dragon slayer plant punch'' she shouts breaking the table into pieces. ''Dragon slayer plant dome'' she says as she puts a dome over everyone so the table pieces don't hit anyone. After it was safe you released the dome and look at the others. ''Where is your master?"</p><p>''He's upstairs'' a white hair girl says. You nod and start towards the stairs when a certain SALMON haired dragon slayer stops you.</p><p>''How can you use that magic?'' he growls.</p><p>''My dragon taught it too me idiot now move'' you say growling back.</p><p>''The only person that can use that magic is Y/N tho'' he says his voice softening. Your cloak falls to the ground to reveal your E/C. You look up at him and smile, but your eyes were traveling the guild looking for a certain ice mage.</p><p>''Surprise Natsu I'm actually not dead, now I'm gonna talk to your guild master'' you say as you walk upstairs to talk to him.</p><p>Natsu's POV</p><p>''I can't believe she's been alive all this time'' I mutter but a stupid ice princess hears me.</p><p>''Hey Natsu how do you know Y/N?'' Ice princess asks me. I than explain everything to him and he looks at me.</p><p>''Oh ok well I'm gonna wait for her to come back down'' he says.</p><p>I wonder why he's waiting on her? I shrug it off thinking it prob wasn't very important.</p><p>                                                                            Gray's POV</p><p>'Why did I decide to wait on her to come back down? Am I excited to find out what she's doing here? I don't even know why I care' I think to myself as I wait. After a few minutes I see her walk downstairs, and she had a big smile on her face.</p><p>''Hey Gray sorry for how I acted when we first met'' Y/N says to me as she has a big smile on her face,</p><p>''Nah It's fine I deserved it, but uh what are you doing here?' I ask her.</p><p>''Oh I took your advice and joined the guild see?'' She says showing me her F/C guild mark. </p><p>''That's awesome and now we can help you take down that guild that's been following you''</p><p>''Oh no need I already took them down the day after you told me about them''</p><p>''You mean you took them down all by yourself there was at least two hundred people in that guild!'' I exclaim shocked that she was that strong. </p><p>''Yea and I barely used any magic'' she shrugs like it was no big deal.</p><p>''Your just as strong as Erza maybe even stronger'' I exclaim as I lead her to the table that our team sits at.</p><p>                                                                          Y/N's POV</p><p>You walk over to a table with gray that has Natsu, a blond girl, and a red haired girl sitting at the table. You saw Natsu sneak glances at Lucy and you giggle to yourself, because you also see Lucy looking at Natsu and they was both blushing. You sit down and introduce yourselves. ''Hi I'm Y/N, Natsu's brother'' you say. </p><p>''I'm Erza, and this is Lucy. Of course you already know Natsu and it looks like you already know Gray as well'' Erza says wiggling her eyebrows. You blush a little and sneak a glance at Gray to see him blushing as well.</p><p>''That isn't allowed Erza don't encourage them I will not let my sister date that ice princess'' Natsu shouts. You blush darker than Erza's hair, and you realize why you feel the way you do around Gray. You like him. </p><p>''Natsu stop you don't even know if they like each other and Y/N can make her own decisions'' Lucy scolds.</p><p>Natsu pouts and growls ''whatever I won't allow it''</p><p>I stand up embarrassed and run out of the guild tears falling down my face. </p><p>                                                                Gray's POV</p><p>I was blushing a little about what Natsu said about Y/N liking me but got angry when he made Y/N cry and run out of the guild. I don't know why I felt like this, is it possible that I like Y/N? I stand up and look at Natsu. ''You idiot look what you did you embarrassed her and made her cry'' I shout at him. I than turn around and run out after Y/N. I start searching for her, and I finally find her sitting under her plant dome and I hear her talking.</p><p>''I like Gray but how can I get around Natsu, and I doubt Gray likes me back, and he most likely thinks I'm a weakling now'' I hear Y/N say while still crying. I walk up to her and knock on her little dome she created. She slowly lifts the dome just enough for me to walk in than puts it back down.</p><p>''Hey don't listen to flame brain he's an idiot'' </p><p>''Did you hear me talking to myself?'' she asks me. Her eyes were puffy and red. </p><p>Should I lie or tell her the truth? I'll tell her the truth. ''Yea I did and just so you know I like you a lot, Natsu doesn't control you and crying doesn't make you weak. Crying shows just how strong you really are. You don't know who elfman is yet but he thinks everything is manly and as elfman would say'' I make my voice go really deep. ''Crying is manly'' I smile trying to get her to laugh and it works. She laughs a little and smiles a small smile. I wipe her tears away and look at her. </p><p>''Do you really like me too?'' she asks me.</p><p>''Yes, c-can I k-kiss y-you?'' I stutter and mentally slap myself for stuttering. </p><p>''Yes you can'' she says and smiles. I smile as well and grab the sides of her head and I lean in for a kiss. her lips were soft and warm. </p><p>                                                                                       Y/N's POV</p><p>Gray pulled my head down and kissed me. His lips were soft but they were also cold but not a bad cold a good cold but I guess that makes sense he was an ice-make wizard. I smile as we pull apart for air. ''I'm sorry for running out, and I'm sorry about Natsu'' I tell him.</p><p>''You have no need to be sorry'' Gray says as he pulls me into his lap. ''Y/N will you be my girlfriend?'' gray asks me.</p><p>''Yes I will'' I smile and we sit like that for a few minutes, and Gray looks at me. ''Are you ready to go back inside?'' he asks me. </p><p>''Yea let's go'' I stand up and release the plant dome from around us. Gray grabs my hand and we walk together hand in hand and sit at the table with Natsu, Erza, and Lucy. Natsu growls when he sees me and gray holding hands but Lucy smacks him on the head and he stops and looks at me.</p><p>'' Y/N I'm sorry for the way I acted, and if you and Gray want to date y'all can'' Natsu grumbles.</p><p>I nod and look at them ''well me and Gray are dating'' I inform them. </p><p>''That's awesome I'm so happy for you'' Lucy says.</p><p>''About time Gray got a girlfriend'' Erza says smirking. </p><p>''Oh yea well what about you and Jellal, when are y'all gonna start dating?'' Erza blushes and I giggle. I look at Natsu and he wasn't looking back at me and his arms was crossed. He was glaring at Gray. </p><p>''If you even think about breaking her heart I will end you'' Natsu growls a very dark aura surrounding him.</p><p>''Ok man chill and plus I would never dream of hurting Y/N'' Gray says. ''Oh and Erza Y/N here might be stronger than you she took out at least two hundred people from a dark guild done by herself'' Gray says.</p><p>I smile and lean my head on gray's shoulder and he wraps an arm around my waist.</p><p>''Oh well we'll see about that'' Erza says smirking as she stands up. </p><p>''Yea no thanks I don't feel like fighting'' I tell her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Laxus X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the day of the parade and Fairy Tail was in it. You had decided to participate in the miss Fairy Tail contest. You sat with the thunder legion, but you noticed they were acting weird. ''Hey guys are y'all ok? Y'all are acting weird'' you say. </p><p>''Y/N I don't think you should participate in the contest'' Laxus says as he looks at you. </p><p>''What why?'' You ask.</p><p>''Because something bad might happen during the contest'' </p><p>Y/N looks at Laxus and growls ''I'll be just fine Y/N than walk off to get ready and walks off. </p><p>                                                            TIMESKIP TO THE CONTEST</p><p>You came out in your regular clothes and say ''mystic dragon transformation'' and your outfit changes into a dress that's mystic colored.  You see Laxus staring at you and you blush. You walk off the state and Evergreen walks up, but your too busy thinking about Laxus to  realize what's happening until it's too late, and you were turned to stone. Freed puts up an enchantment than walks out with the rest thunder legion. You see Natsu start to freak out, and you use your magic to break out of the stone. No one knows this but the everyone in the thunder legion has a weakness to mystic magic. You break out and look at Natsu ''calm down and stop acting like that'' </p><p>''Yes ma'am'' Natsu says quickly he was just as scared of you as he was of Erza. You than walk up to the enchantment and say ''mystic dragon kick'' which breaks the enchantment. </p><p>''I want y'all to stay here if I need y'alls help i'll call for ya''</p><p>They nod and you walk towards the one place you know Laxus is at Kardia Cathedral. You run as fast as you can and your panting by the time you get there. You noticed that Laxus set up the thunder palace and you gasp, you can't believe that he would actually do that. You rush inside to see Laxus smirking and sitting in a chair. ''Laxus please stop this'' you shout.</p><p>''I should have known you would of broke free none of us are strong enough to beat your magic. He smirks.  Oh come on Y/N join me and we can rule the guild together'' he says.</p><p>''No, I call upon the stars above lend me your strength mystic dragon star shooting'' you shout and send an attack of stars (and if anyone gets that what the attack looks like your awesome) at Laxus as tears run down your face. Laxus smirks and dodges.</p><p>''Lighting dragon roar'' he shouts, you and the thunder legion was the only ones that knew he was a second generation dragon slayer. You go to dodge but fail since that attack you just used too a lot of magic out of you. You get hit and fall to the ground coughing, you than proceed to curl up into a ball and tears fall down your face as you realize that you failed everyone. Laxus looks at you and smirks ''weakling get up and fight'' he scoffs.</p><p>''Laxus please stop this now it isn't too late'' you plead hoping he will listen, you tried to keep your voice from breaking but failed.</p><p>                                                                             Laxus's POV</p><p>I look at the weakling in front of me lying on the ground, she looks familiar but I don't know who she is. I feel like she is supposed to mean a lot to me but I can't figure out who she is and than I heard her speak.</p><p>''Laxus please stop this now it isn't too late'' she pleads her voice breaking as tears fell down her face. When she says that I blink and shake my head, I was back to my normal self. I say Y/N laying on the ground hurt and gasp. </p><p>''Y/N!'' I shout as I run towards her and gently pick her up. ''Y/N I'm so sorry I-I don't know what happened I just couldn't see clearly I didn't realize it was you'' I say.</p><p>''It's ok but your lighting hurts it's my weakness I might not make it, and if I don't I want you to know this I have always loved you'' she says with a weak smile on her face.</p><p>''No don't say that you'll make it you have too''</p><p>''Lighting magic is very strong agasnit mystic magic and I can feel my magic fading away, I know it wasn't your fault please don't blame yourself''</p><p>''Y/N I love you too so you can't leave me you have to stay with me'' I plead.</p><p>She gives me one last weak smile as she takes her last breath. I take down the thunder palace and write a note to Fairy Tail that said 'to the guild I did something terrible so I'm leaving the guild don't send anyone after me. Gramps I'm sorry for what I did to the guild. Evergreen I want you to turn all the women back. Freed I want you to lift all the enchantments. Also one last thing I'm sorry but Y/N is dead and that is why I'm leaving she is dead because of me don't send anyone after me. Laxus.' I send the note to Fairy Tail than I take off my guild mark slowly dissapering as I walk father away. I was about to leave magnolia I turn around and give it one last look before turning and walking out never planning on returning. After today my magic stopped working and I can only assume it's because I killed Y/N.</p><p>                                                                      TIMESKIP SEVEN YEARS LATER</p><p>                                                                                      LAXUS'S POV</p><p>My magic still doesn't work and I don't plan on using it. I got a regular job and lived a depressing life. I never went out and had fun I never contacted anyone. I now lived in Crocus but didn't do anything fun. I'm not even gonna go to the GMG's because Fairy Tail might be there and I don't want to risk seeing them. Sometimes I still hear Y/N but I know she isn't alive. I still regret what I did to this day. I will never love another girl.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Gale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Levy's POV</p><p>I was walking to the guild alone because Jet and Droy decided to go on a mission together. When I got to the guild I went and sat at a table alone because for some odd reason no one was talking to me today which really sicked because today was my birthday, and everyone knew it too. After about a few hours I decide that I should just spend the rest of the day at home if no one would even talk to me than what's the point of being here? As I was walking out Lucy handed me a piece of paper winked and left. I look at the note and it said 'meet me at the park tonight' but no one sighed it. I sigh and put the paper in my pocket and walk outside, but as I was walking I ran into Gajeel. ''Oh sorry Gajeel'' I say quickly as I turn around to walk away he grabs my wrist.</p><p>''Levy wait I want to tell you something'' he says.</p><p>I turn around ''what is it?''</p><p>He looks at me and blushes ''I-I uh happy birthday'' </p><p>''Thanks Gajeel that means a lot, but um I gotta go see ya later'' I say quickly as  I walk away. I wish he would have asked me out that's all I want for my birthday is to be with Gajeel but that would never happen I'm just weak and nerdy and small and ugly he would never like someone like me. I sigh as I walk towards the park.</p><p>                                                                                Gajeel's POV</p><p>I see Levy walking out of the guildhall looking upset. I should wait till tonight to talk to her but I can't stop myself. She wasn't looking where she was going and bumps into me.</p><p>''Oh sorry Gajeel'' she says quickly as she turns to walk away I grab her wrist.</p><p>''Levy wait I want to tell you something''</p><p>Levy turns around ''what is it?''</p><p>I look at her and blush  ''I-I uh happy birthday'' I planned on telling her how I felt but I chickened out. </p><p>''Thanks Gajeel that means a lot, but um I gotta go see ya later'' she says quickly as she walks away. I storm into the guildhall.</p><p>''Why was Levy upset when she left the guildhall just now?'' I shout.</p><p>''We don't know we haven't really talked to her  today'' the guild says in unison.</p><p>''Why didn't y'all talk to her today don't y'all know what today is?'' I ask pissed off.</p><p>''No whats today?'' Mira asks and that sends me over the top.</p><p>''It's her birthday you idiots'' I shout.</p><p>''Oh crap it is I forgot'' Lucy says. </p><p>''Let's get her a surprise party going, Gajeel it's your job to keep her away front he guild until tonight after you meet up with her in the park bring her her, Erza, Lucy, Natsu,Gray,Happy,Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Romeo,Jellal and Laxus, Freed Bixlow, ELfman, and Evergreen you all have one hour to get her a present from each of you, afterwards come back and another group will switch jobs with you'' Mira demands.</p><p>I nod and run towards Levy. ''Hey Levy wanna go out to dinner?'' I ask her.</p><p>''I don't know if I'm feeling up too it sorry Gajeel'' she says as she starts to walk away.</p><p>I turn around and grab her wrist ''well than do you want to do something else?'' I ask her and secretly I wanted to spend some alone time with her.</p><p>''I don't know'' </p><p>''Come on let's go to my house and I'll cook you dinner''</p><p>''A-alright fine''</p><p>I smile and we start walking to my house but as we were walking our hands slowly found there way into each others and we didn't realize. We get to my house and I start cooking.</p><p>''Let me help'' Levy demands.</p><p>''Nah I don't think I will''  I smirk.</p><p>''Fine'' she sits down on my couch and waits for me to finish cooking. </p><p>                                                 TIMESKIP TO AFTER THEY EAT</p><p>                                                                         Levy's POV</p><p>I look at the time and gasp ''I gotta go I have somewhere to be tonight'' I say as I stand up.</p><p>''Oh ok have fun and don't go by the guild'' Gajeel tells me.</p><p>I look at him confused but just nods and runs out yelling ''thanks for dinner'' I run to the park and sit on the bench waiting for the mystery person to show up.</p><p>                                                                     Gajeel's POV</p><p>As soon as she leaves I start getting everything ready, and rush to the park taking a shortcut. Thankfully I get to the park before she does and I stand there and wait on her. After a couple of minutes I see her sitting on a bench so I make my way over to her. ''Hey Shrimp''</p><p>''Oh hey Gajeel what are you doing here?'' she asks me.</p><p>''I'm the mystery person from the note'' I respond smiling.</p><p>''Oh really that was you?''</p><p>''Yea and uh these are for you happy birthday Shrimp'' I say and hand her a orange bouquet and a present.</p><p>''Oh um thanks Gajeel'' she smiles.</p><p>''Anytime now let's go to the guild you have a surprise waiting on ya''</p><p>''Alright''</p><p>                                                                        TIMESKIP TO THE GUILD</p><p>''Wait here'' I tell Shrimp. I than walk up and knock seven times. Than I hear seven knocks from the inside telling me we can come in. (i used 7 because 7 is the cursed number  for FT XD) I grab Shrimp's hand and we walk inside.</p><p>                                                                                                            Levy's POV</p><p>''Surprise!'' Everyone shouts and I smile.</p><p>''Thanks guys I thought y'all had forgotten what today was'' </p><p>''Happy Birthday Levy, now time to party''</p><p>''Yea!'' I shout. I than pull Gajeel over to where I'm at and we party together till like five in the morning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SO HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND DON'T FORGET YOU CAN REQUEST SHIPS OR CHARACTERS X READER STUFF. YOU CAN REQUEST A PLOT OR I CAN COME UP WITH THE PLOT IDC HOW YOU REQUEST IT BUT DON'T FORGET TO REQUEST :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sting X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>THIS IS AN AU BTW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Y/N was walking into her new school Sabertooth high. She wore a F/C shirt with matching F/C pants. she had her hair up in a messy bun and had on F/C vans and was trying to find her locker. She mumbles to herself as she is not looking where she was going she runs into someone which makes her drops her books. ''Oh sorry'' she says as she begins to pick up the papers that spilled out of her notebook. </p><p>''Here let me help you'' he smiles as he helps her pick her stuff u[ and hands it to her. ''Where are you heading in such a hurry?''</p><p>''I'm new here and I was looking for my locker and my first class cause I don't want to be late''</p><p>''Let me see your schedule'' </p><p>Y/N nods and hands him her schedule. </p><p>''This is perfect we have every single classes together I'll help you out'' ''I'm Sting and you are?''</p><p>''I'm Y/N, Y/N L/N nice to meet you'' </p><p> You and Sting start walking towards your locker and he waits patiently for you to get what you need, than starts showing you how to get to class. You turn to sting ''thank you for your help'' you say as you head to an empty seat in the front.</p><p>''Anytime'' he smiles as he sits beside you. You see a girl with short white hair walk in with a guy with short black hair covering half his face, a guy with green hair, and a guy wearing a hat with feathers on it. </p><p>''Hey Sting who's that'' the guy with short black hair asks.</p><p>''Guys this is Y/N she's new here. Y/N this is Rouge, Orga, Yukino, and Rufus'' Sting introduces.</p><p>"Hey guys" you smile as they all dit down in the desks beside and behind you. Sting was on my left, Rouge was on my right, Orga was behind me, Rufus was behind Sting, and Yukino was behind Rouge. Class startd and you turn to the front to pay attention.                                      <br/>            TIMESKIP TO AFTER CLASS<br/>It was time for lunch and you was sitting at a table alone eating your lunch when a girl with black hair walks up to you.</p><p>"So your the new kid huh?" She asks.</p><p>"Whats it to you?" You ask annoyed.</p><p>"Well you look like fresh bait" she grins as she picks you up and throws you against some lockers.</p><p>You stand back up and growl "idiot you messed with the wrong nerd" you throw a punch to her face and kick her in the stomach. She doubels over in pain and you walk away.</p><p>"Y/N that was amazing!" Sting exclaims.</p><p>"Huh? Oh thanks Sting" you say as you walk back to your seat and contiue eating your lunch. You sat alone until Sting comes up to you.</p><p>"Mind if I sit here?" He asks.</p><p>"No not at all it's better than sitting alone" you say smiling. Sting sits beside you and smiles.</p><p>                                                                          Yukino's POV</p><p>''Where's Sting he isn't at our normal table?'' I ask Rouge. </p><p>''Look over there'' Rouge says pointing to a table with Y/N and Sting.</p><p>''Maybe we should sit at our normal table instead of sitting with them it looks like Sting has developed a crush on Y/N'' I tell Rouge.</p><p>''I think your right It looks like Sting is staring at her'' Rouge agrees.</p><p>''Look Y/N is staring at Sting too'' I point out. </p><p>''We should help them out and tease them later'' Rouge says and I nod.</p><p>                                                                      Sting's POV</p><p>After I met Y/N, she's all I can think about. I have no idea why or what's wrong with me but whenever I'm around her my heart flutters and I'm always smiling. I watch her as I eat my food beside her, she's so pretty, wait Sting stop you can't be thinking like that because she won't like you back. Y/N and I make small talk until lunch is over. I wonder why the others didn't find me and sit with me, oh well I have Y/N so I don't really care right now.</p><p>                                                                      Y/N's POV</p><p>I could sense Sting staring at me, and I stared back at him. I wonder why he was staring at me tho, I also wonder why I decided to stare at him. We make small talk until lunch was over, after lunch Sting offered to show me to our next class and I accept his invitation. </p><p>                                                                      The Teacher's POV</p><p>''Class today we have a group project that you will be doing in pairs of two'' I explain to them. ''Your partners will be Y/N and Sting, Rouge and Yukino, Orga and Rufus, and other people I don't care about, you have two weeks to complete this project. The project is a parenting program. Each group will receive a child to take care of for two weeks come by after school to meet them that's all class dismissed'' I tell them.</p><p>                                                                              Y/N's POV</p><p>As soon as class let out I run and meet up with Sting. ''Hey Sting what are we going to do about this project?'' </p><p>''We gonna get an A!'' Sting exclaims and I giggle.</p><p>''That's not what I meant, what are we gonna do about the housing situation during these two weeks''</p><p>''Oh um I guess you could come over to my house and live with me and our 'child' for the two weeks that we have her/him'' Sting says.</p><p>I try not to blush at the thought of living with Sting for two weeks and just nod. </p><p>                                           TIMESKIP TO THE END OF THE DAY</p><p>I meet up with Sting and we walk over to where we will meet our 'child' that we will be taking care of for the next two weeks. </p><p>''Oh good your here you two will be taking care of Wendy'' the teacher says as he pushes a child with blue hair towards us. ''She is seven (anyone get the reference hint it has to do with FT) and is very shy.''</p><p>''We will take good care of her'' I assure our teacher and I take Wendy's hand and we walk towards Sting's car. ''Hello Wendy I'm Y/N'' I introduce myself to her.</p><p>''And I'm Sting'' Sting says.</p><p>''Hello'' Wendy says shyly. We get into Sting's car and drive to his house. When you get there you walk inside and  look around. It was a nice little house with two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a shower, and than there was posters of anime, which is like really cool that he is also into anime. There was one thing tho that shocked you, there was pictures of you hanging on his wall. You smile at that and look at Sting who is looking at your nervously.</p><p>''I promise I'm not a stalker'' he says quickly when he see's that you saw the pictures of yourself hanging on his wall. ''I just think your cute'' Sting mutters the last part and you barely here him say that.</p><p>''I never thought you were a stalker and you think I'm cute?'' you ask him.</p><p>He clears his throat and looks at Wendy. ''Wendy this is your room for the next two weeks'' Sting says as he guides Wendy to a cute little room with blue walls, a bed, desk, and a nightstand. </p><p>''Thank you Sting'' Wendy says as she walks in and lays down. </p><p>''We'll let you get settled in'' Sting says and he walks off towards the living room and I follow. ''Hey Y/N there's something I gotta tell ya'' </p><p>''Hm? What is it?'' You ask looking at Sting.</p><p>''There's only one other bedroom in the house and the couch is broken'' Sting says while looking at the floor and blushing a bit. </p><p>''Ok so am I sleeping on the floor?'' You ask confused.</p><p>''No you could always sleep in the same bed as me'' Sting mutters.</p><p>''Ok that's fine with me'' you say.</p><p>''Really?''</p><p>''Yea it's not like we're gonna do anything'' you point out.</p><p>''Y-yea of course not'' Sting says quickly.</p><p>                                                                                          Sting's POV</p><p>'Damn that didn't even cross my ind when I offered that we share a bed, what was this girl thinking?' I wonder to myself. ''Come on I'll show you my room'' I say as I take her hand and drag her along. I didn't realize what I was doing until it was too late and her face was redder than a tomato. ''Sorry'' I say quickly and pull my hand away and I swear she looked disspointed.</p><p>''N-no it's fine'' she says quickly and we go and look at my room.</p><p>                                                                                 Wendy's POV</p><p>'Mira-Jane my social worker made sure they found me so I could help get them together, she has been secretly watching them, and they don't even know who she is yet' I giggle to myself as I lay in my bed thinking of ways to get them together. 'I mean you can tell they like each other and they already look like they are a couple so why aren't they a couple yet?' I wonder. </p><p>                                                                                    Y/N's POV</p><p>Sting took my hand and dragged me to his room, and honestly I liked it a lot. My face felt hot altho I don't know why and he let my hand go and I found out that I missed his touch.</p><p>''Sorry'' he says quickly. </p><p>N-no it's fine'' I say quickly and we continue walking to his room.  When we get to his room I see a bed with red sheets and a red comforter, the walls are white, theirs a desk, and theirs even more pictures of me hanging up. I blush a little at this and sting looks at me. </p><p>''I promise I'm not a creep, your just really pretty'' he says mumbling the last part but I heard him say it.</p><p>''Oh um thanks your kinda cute too'' you say blushing a bit. </p><p>You hear footsteps ad turn around to see Wendy standing there. ''Oh just kiss already'' she says and you and Sting look at each other and blush. Wendy walks up and pushes you into Sting and y'all kiss. ''You happy now?'' Wendy shouts out the window. </p><p>''Yes thanks Wendy now on to the next ship'' a girl with white hair holding a camera says.</p><p>''Wendy who was that?'' you ask.</p><p>''Oh that was my social worker Mira-Jane she had me help get y'all two together'' Wendy responds like it was nothing. You look at Wendy and laugh. You than look at Sting and kiss again.</p><p>''Y/N will you be my girlfriend?'' Sting asks you.</p><p>''Yes, yes, yes'' you shout happily, and with that you three spend quality time together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS AND IF YOU WANT THERE TO BE A SECOND PART JUST SAY SO IN THE COMMENTS, BUT IF U LIKE THIS ENDING I WILL KEEP IT AS IS. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Rouge X Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were walking alone on your way home when you bumped into someone. He had short black hair and was carrying a green cat in a pink frog costume.</p><p>''S-sorry!'' You say quickly.</p><p>As you're about to turn around the guy grabs your wrist. </p><p>''Hey wait, what's your name?'' The boy asks.</p><p>''Y-Y/N, what about you?'' You ask.</p><p>''Name's Rouge. Would you possibly want to go somewhere together?'' He asks me.</p><p>''U-uh I don't think so.'' You say and run away quickly. </p><p>                                                                                 Rouge's POV</p><p>I sigh as she runs off, she was kinda cute</p><p>Look at that H/C hair and those beautiful E/C that looked like the sky. ''I wonder why she just ran off.'' I ask myself, and continue to the guild.</p><p>"Fro likes that girl!" Frosch says to me.</p><p>"I liked her too Frosch." I tell the small exceed as we walk inside the guild.</p><p>Once I get inside I see her with the master. Apparently, she's just joined the guild. </p><p>"Hey Y/N!" I shout. She just looks at me and hides behind an unknown exceed that has a battle form like Panther-Lily.</p><p>I sigh and walk over to Sting instead. </p><p>"Hey Sting, who's the new girl? Is that her exceed?" I ask him.</p><p>"Well you seem to already know her name, but that's her exceed Lilac." Lilac was a purple colored exceed with kunia's. (Sorry if i spelled that wrong she is supposed to have the type of knives characters on Naruto uses). </p><p>"Yeah, I met her on the way here, she had accidentally run into me. I asked if she wanted to hang out, but she ran off. Guess she was running here." I shrug. </p><p>"You just met her and you asked her to hang out? That's stupid!" Sting exclaims.</p><p>"Yeah I know but I felt an instant connection with her. It was really weird." I tell Sting as I look at Y/N. </p><p>"I think she's your mate Rogue" Sting says to me. I look at him with a bewildered look on my face. </p><p>"Uh I don't think so, I just met her." </p><p>"Look at the clues Rogue, you felt an instant connection with her, you can't keep your eyes off her, and you want her to be yours right?" Sting asks me.</p><p>"Yeah I guess you're right but it won't ever happen, I think she's scared of me." I say as my gaze meets hers. I look away quickly. </p><p>"She just doesn't know you! Go talk to her,  she needs a friend, she's sitting alone!'' Sting says, pushing me over there.</p><p>                                                                            Y/N's POV</p><p>After I join the guild I look at my F/C guild mark, I was so happy to finally be apart of Saber Tooth but I was kinda worried I won't be strong enough to stay in the guild. I sigh. 'That Rogue guy was kinda handsome' I think to myself.</p><p>Wait, no! 'Y/N stop that!' I mentally slap myself.</p><p>My eyes drift up in his direction and our eyes lock. He looks away quickly but I see a small blush appear on his face.</p><p>I look down at the ground. I'm sitting by myself because Lilac's talking to the other exceeds in the guild.</p><p>I'm used to being alone through. Suddenly, I feel someone plop down on the bench in front of me.</p><p>"Hey Y/N" a voice says. I look up and see that Rogue has sat down.</p><p>"O-oh uh h-hey Rogue." I say, looking down shyly. </p><p>"So what kind of magic do you use? I sense a lot of magic power coming from you." Rouge comments.</p><p>"I uh, actually use two magics, I'm a water and nature dragon slayer." I tell him, smiling.</p><p>"Really? Wow, that's amazing!" Rogue exclaims, grinning. Lilac walks up to me in her exceed form. </p><p>"Hey Y/N who's this? And where is Nuy?"   </p><p>"Who's Nuy?" Rogue asks curiously.</p><p>"I'm Nuy and I'm right here." A dark blue exceed in a cat outfit says, popping up on the table.</p><p>"Nuy is my other exceed." I explain to Rogue.</p><p>"Oh, ok" he says, making an O shape with his mouth. </p><p>"Come on Nuy, you should go meet Frosch, you'll like him!" Lilac says, pulling Nuy away. (hehe btw Lilac and Nuy are both girls, you see what I'm doing? hehe &gt;:D)</p><p>"So uh, Y/N. What made you wanna join Saber Tooth?" Rogue asks curiously. </p><p>I shrug. "I don't know, I guild I was just tired of being alone. It's hard being around so many people though, I didn't think this through." I say, looking down. </p><p>''Hey, it'll be ok! 1. you're not alone,  you have Lilac, and Nuy!"</p><p>"2. You could always meet my friends! They're very nice and accepting!" Rogue suggests.</p><p>"U-uh I don't know, I'm not the best with people." I say nervously.</p><p>I actually really want to, so that I'll be around Rogue more. I don't know why but I get a weird feeling whenever I'm around him.</p><p>"You'll be fine, you can start with one person and open up to the others slowly!" Rogue suggests. </p><p>"Uh, ok. I guess so, and if you don't mind, could you be the one person?" I ask shyly. </p><p>"Of course." Rogue says, smiling. </p><p>I smile too and we talk for about an hour. That's when I look at Rogue. "So... where are these other friends of yours?"</p><p>"Hmm let's start with Sting, Frosch, and Lecter, they're all sitting together anyways. It looks like Lilac and Nuy have already met them."  Rogue says, pointing to a table with four exceeds and a blond haired boy. </p><p>"Ok, sure!" I say, standing up with Rogue.</p><p>We walk over there and I end up walking really close to Rogue, I looked at our hands and they were so close to each other I could feel the warmth radiating off of them. I wanted our hands to intertwine but I'm too shy, and why did I even want that to begin with? I sigh 'what are these new feelings I'm feeling? Whatever they were they sure are complicated' I think to myself as we sit down.</p><p>Lilac and Nuy come and sit beside me when I sit down, a red exceed sits beside the blonde guy and a green exceed in a pink frog costume sits beside Rogue. ''Y/N this is Sting and his exceed Lector and this is my exceed Frosch'' </p><p>''H-hi'' you say shyly and subconsciously scoot closer to Rouge to where your bodies could touch if you moved over like an inch. </p><p>''Hi, so I think you should go on a date with Rouge y'all seem to really like each other'' Sting comments which causes me to blush.</p><p>''Sting stop that'' Rogue hisses as his face was also pretty red. </p><p>Sting chuckles and looks at us smirking evilly and all the exceeds including Lilac and Nuy travel over to Sting's side also smirking evilly. ''Y'all should really go to the new cafe around the corner.  </p><p>''Lilac, Nuy You too?'' I ask faking offence.</p><p>''Frosch how could you do this to me?" Rogue says.</p><p>''Fro likes how y'all look together'' Frosch says. </p><p>''You need someone in your life  Y/N, your always alone other than me and Nuy, go have fun'' Lilac says.</p><p>''Aye'' Nuy says. </p><p>I roll my eyes and groan ''I like being alone'' I mumble even through that was a lie.</p><p>''Stop lying and go'' Lilac says pulling me off the seat. </p><p>''Fro thinks you should go'' Frosch says pulling Rogue off the seat as well.</p><p>''Do you want to go and eat somewhere?'' Rogue asks me with a blush on his face.</p><p>''Yea sure why not?'' I shrug my face also going red. </p><p>''Let's go than'' he says and than whispers ''I know I asked you out earlier but I promise I didn't set this up.'' </p><p>''I know'' I whisper back as we walk out of the guild hall. We start walking to the cafe and make small talk which was really hard. </p><p>''Ok look I should really be straight with you'' we both say in unison. </p><p>I chuckle ''you first''</p><p>''Nah I'm good ladies first'' Rogue says.</p><p>''Alright'' I sigh. ''I know this is so soon and you prob won't want anything to do with me after this but your my mate'' I say looking down at the ground. </p><p>''Really? This makes stuff so much easier because I was about to tell you the same thing''</p><p>''R-really?'' I ask surprised. </p><p>''Y-yea'' he stammers and I blush. He grabs my hand and we go to eat. </p><p>                                                      TIMESKIP TO BACK AT THE GUILD</p><p>Me and Rogue walk into the guild holding hands and as we st down with Sting and the exceeds. </p><p>''Hey look our plan worked'' Sting whispers to Lector.</p><p>''We did it I'm so happy for y'all'' Nuy exclaims. </p><p>''Fro's happy too''</p><p>Congrats y'all'' Lilac says. Me and Rogue blush at all of this and now to put our little plan in motion. We were going to get Lector with Lilac, Nuy with Frosch, and Sting with Yukino, but that is for another day today we are just gonna focus on us. I look at Rogue and smile and he smiles back.</p><p>                                                                       TIMESKIP THREE MONTHS LATER</p><p>Me and Rogue was sitting on his couch watching a movie. ''You know Y/N I've been wanting to tell you this for a while but I love you a lot'' Rogue says as he turns to look at me. </p><p>''I love you too Rogue'' I say smiling as I also turn to face him, we lean in and our lips touch. His lips were very soft and warm it felt so good, this was our first kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEY GUYS FINALLY FINISHED THIS BUT I FEEL LIKE I MIGHT WANNA DO A PART 2,3, AND 4 FEATURING LILAC AND LECTOR AS PART TWO, NUY AND FROSCH AS PART THREE AND STING AND YUKINO AS PART FOUR SHOULD I? ANYWAYS I KNOW THIS SUCKED AND SRY FOR THAT NEXT UP IS JERZA :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Jerza</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erza's POV</p><p>I was sitting in the guild with Lucy and Juvia, eating my strawberry cake.</p><p> Natsu and Gray are fighting, and I'm trying to ignore them because they're pissing me off.</p><p>Juvia is cheering Gray on too. </p><p>Suddenly,  Gray throws Natsu towards me and he lands on my beautiful, flawless cake.</p><p> I glare at them as I stand up. "How dare you ruin this majestic work of art??!!" I growl, as I walk towards them and grab them by their shirts.</p><p> I'm about to knock their heads together when suddenly, the guild doors open, letting gusts of harsh winds flow freely into the hall, chilling all the Fairy tail mages to the bone (Except for Gray, he never gets cold.) . </p><p>''Hello, Fairy Tail.'' a calm voice says amidst the storm.</p><p>I recognize that voice, I could never forget that voice. I drop the idiots and look at the guild entrance. There stands the one and only Jellal Fernades. (Yep, totally only one Jellal exists lmfao) </p><p>''Jellal?'' I ask. </p><p>''Hey Erza,'' Jellal smiles. </p><p>What are these feelings? It feels like I have butterflies fluttering around inside my stomach.</p><p>Jellal comes to sit down and I flop down onto the bench beside him. We sit and chat for a bit before he looks at me. </p><p>"Follow me, I have something to show you." He says, smiling.</p><p>"Mira, Lucy, keep an eye on the guild for me would ya? You're the only other sane people in this guild!" I shout as I follow Jellal outside into the cold, winter air. </p><p>"So what did you need to show me?" I ask him.</p><p>"You'll see." he smirks, and I sigh. We walk for a while until he stops. "We're here. I think you'll really enjoy this, I got it for you since your birthday is tommorrow." he tells me.</p><p>"You remembered?" I ask in surprise. </p><p>"Of course I remembered Erza, you're my best friend!" (Yikes, friend-zoned)</p><p> I smile and look at him "Thank you. What is this surprise?"</p><p>Jellal looks at me and smirks as he opens the door and to my surprise, the entire room was filled with strawberry cake. There must be at least two hundred cakes in here!</p><p>My eyes widen as a huge smile creeps across my face. "Thank you so much Jellal, this is amazing!" I beam as I step into what I consider heaven. </p><p>"Of course, anything for you Erza." Jellal says as he hands me a slice of cake.</p><p> I beam as I take a bite out of the cake and my eyes light up, this is the best cake I have ever tasted. </p><p>"Hey Erza, this cake will last for about a year. It has a special spell on it,  just so you know."</p><p>"Wow Jellal, thanks so much!!" I beam. I  look into his deep brown eyes and get lost in them. I end up dropping my cake, which I would never do, and freeze. </p><p>                                                                           Jellal's POV</p><p>I smile, I knew Erza would love her surprise. I hand her a piece of cake. As I watch her eat she looks up at me and stares into my eyes. </p><p>Then she drops her cake, which surprises me, because she would never waste a good piece of strawberry cake.</p><p> She spaces out and I get kinda worried so I go up to Erza and kneel in front of her.</p><p>"Hey Erza, are you ok?" I ask as I shake her. She doesn't respond. </p><p>I start to get really worried. "ERZA!" I shout as I shake her again but this time, she snaps out of it. </p><p>"Huh, what?" She asks before looking down at her spilled cake. "Did you do this to my cake!?" she asks in rage, a dark aura surrounding her.</p><p>"N-no you dropped it while you were staring off into space." I say quickly while sweat dropping. </p><p>"Oh, ok. Sorry for blaming you." she says as she rubs the back of her neck.</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>We stand there, until the awkward silence becomes too much to bear.</p><p>"So... what were you thinking about?"</p><p>Erza's face turns a deeper shade of scarlet than her beautiful hair. </p><p>"N-nothing important!" She stammers. </p><p>'That was weird. What she was thinking?'  I wonder.</p><p>"A-anyways, w-we should head back to the guild now, they might start getting worried about us." Erza stutteres.</p><p>"Yeah..." I reply, still studying her nervous face. </p><p>She was so beautiful, her dark brown eyes that always sparked with energy, her soft, scarlet locks that cascaded down her back, her smooth, tanned skin that always seemed so perfect... ! </p><p>What am I thinking?! Erza's just my friend, nothing more! (Poor Erza T^T)</p><p>We talk a bit as we walk back towards the guild. We chat about the jobs she had taken recently, my troubles with the magic counsel, Erzas' birthday, and anything really.</p><p>But slowly, as we spoke, I found my hand subconsciously creeping towards Erza's and, just as her guildhall came into sight, my hand finally found hers.</p><p>                                                                                  Erza's POV </p><p>I jump as I feel warmth touch my cold skin. I look down to see Jellals' hand gripping mine tightly. Wait... JELLALS' hand?!?!?!</p><p>He doesn't seem to notice his hand locking with mine so, blushing furiously, I don't tell him. Secretly enjoying the happy feeling in my stomach, and the warmth of his palm. </p><p>We enter the guild, and sit down at our previous spot.</p><p>"Mira, we're back!" I call over my shoulder, only to see her eyes locked on our intertwined hands.</p><p>I blush and begin to release his hand when he suddenly grabs my wrist.</p><p>"J-jellal?" I ask nervously, glancing around at the others in the guildhall and trying not to attract too much attention.</p><p>He pulls me up and walks towards the doors of the guild, not harshly, but fast enough that I lose my balance and thankfully, he pauses.</p><p>Jellal turns to Mirajane as he waits for me to get over my shock. "We'll be heading out again." He says, glancing at me. "Not for long this time, if all goes well."</p><p>Mira quickly forces down her matchmaking grin and attempts to put on a serious face.</p><p>"Sure, take all the time you need!" She replies, winking at me.</p><p>"You ready to go?" Jellal asks me, with a slightly amused expression.</p><p>"Yes." I say, regaining my composure.</p><p>With that, we exit the guildhall, leaving behind a squealing Mira, a fantasizing Juvia, and multiple surprised Fairy Tail mages.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are we headed?" I ask, traces of suspicion laced into my voice.</p><p>"Nowhere in particular." He replies, surprising me greatly. Jellal wasn't normally one to take off with no reason!</p><p>"But-" he cuts me off, catching my arm and spinning me around to face him.</p><p>Jellal's dark green eyes stare into my brown ones and for a moment I'm tempted to give in to my instinct, to confess my true feelings for him.</p><p>I open my mouth to tell him, when suddenly... </p><p>"I love you." He says, his hands still on my shoulders.</p><p>I freeze, hoping, praying that this isn't just a dream.</p><p>Everything around us fades away. The sheets of snow littering the Lachyrima-lit street, the howling of the harsh winds, the feel of the soft, winter grasses underneath my feet, the sent of freshly baked cakes wafting over from the neighboring street, it all blurs until there's nothing left but us.</p><p>I can see his insecurity fading back into him at my silence.</p><p>Years of guilt, self doubt, and sadness all threatening to return at the loss of four words. (Or five if Erza decides to put "Jellal" at the end XD) </p><p>"I love you too." I whisper, just loud enough for him to hear.</p><p>His face lights up with pure joy, a joy I haven't seen since we were children, and he leans his face in, closer to mine.</p><p>I lean forwards, and just as our lips are about to touch I stop.</p><p>"No fake fiancé this time, huh?" I say with a smirk.</p><p>"Nope." He grins, and with a happy look in eyes he closes the space between us.</p><p>It wasn't anything deep, just a simple peck on the lips, but for both me, and Jellal, it was the happiest moment of our lives.</p><p>We slowly pull apart, not wanting the moment to end and look into each others eyes.</p><p>It stays like that for about a minute before Jellal breaks the awkward silence.</p><p>"So... back to your guild?" He asks, a smile spreading on his face.</p><p>"Yep." I say with a chuckle. "Mira's gonna be so surprised."</p><p>A flash of light catches our attention, accompanied by the sound of a camera, and followed by many excited squeals.</p><p>"Or maybe not." He laughs, eyes trailing the long white haired figure watching from a distance.</p><p>"Shall we head back?" I ask, beaming ear-to-ear.</p><p>"Sure." He says, turning in the direction of the guildhall.</p><p>And so, hand in hand, the two of us walked towards the guildhall, lovers for all eternity.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. GRUVIA Halloween special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the night of all hallows eve, everyone was getting ready for Halloween. The Fairy Tail guild was having a Halloween party thrown by Mira, and was going to invite Lamia Scale, Sabertooth, and Crime Sorciere.</p><p>Erza was happy that Jellal would be coming, but Juvia wasn't happy that Lyon was coming. Lyon would always stalk her and she felt kinda creeped out by it. Halloween would in about three hours, it was already nine o'clock. The party started at midnight. Lucy and Natsu were setting up the tables with pumpkins and Gray and Juvia were putting up Halloween wreathes. </p><p>Erza was getting ready for Jellal and Mira, and Laxus was cooking. Wendy and Romeo were setting up a smoke machine and Elfman and Evergreen were creating a playlist.</p><p>Lisanna and Bixlow were cleaning the guild and Levy and Gajeel were putting up skeletons, and setting up a skeleton dog that barked when you passed it. They also put a skull on a pole and every time you would pass it, it would say things like "Hey, who goes there?" or "I see you," and other stuff like that. (All the decorations expect for the pumpkin thing is how my family sets up for Halloween, XDDD)  Everyone had left the guild to get more supplies, everyone but Gray and Juvia.</p><p>They were happily working together until... spiders and snakes were dumped in front of them which caused Juvia to yelp and jump into Gray's arms which causes him to stumble back and blush.</p><p>"J-Juvia?" Gray asks as he holds her. </p><p>"Yes my Gray~sama?" Juvia asks. </p><p>"W-what are you doing?" Gray asks, flustered.</p><p>"S-sorry Gray~sama, Juvia got scared from the spiders and snakes," Juvia says looking down.</p><p>"It's ok Juvia...I don't mind'' Gray says smiling.  </p><p>"R-really?" Juvia asks, surprised.</p><p>Gray nods. "Come on Juvia why don't we go to my house and get away from all these spiders and snakes." Juvia smiles happily as Gray carries her to his house.</p><p>                                                                              Gray's POV</p><p>'I wish I had the courage to ask her out. Even though I know she'll say yes, I'm still too nervous. I mean, I've never asked a girl out before, so I don't know what I'm doing.' </p><p>I think to myself as I carry her too my house. Once we get to my house I sit her down on the couch and sit beside her. She cuddles up next to me and I chuckle as I put an arm around her. We sit there and watch TV. I smile, I was enjoying this when all of a sudden, I head a noise. 'Click, click, click,'</p><p>"What was that?" Juvia asks sitting up. </p><p>"I'm not sure..."  I say frowning. I stand up and go look out the window to see...Mira taking pictures. I sighed as I looked at her, "Mira what are you doing?"</p><p>"Huh oh nothing" she says trying to hide the camera."</p><p>"I'm not an idiot" I mumble as I glare at her. </p><p>"Ok fine just let me have a picture of y'all kissing please?" Mira asks.</p><p>"What? No" I growl getting annoyed. Mira pouts and leaves. </p><p>"What was it?" Juvia asks as I sit back down.</p><p>"Oh it was nothing" I reply as I put my arm back around her and we continue watching TV. And that was that we enjoyed the rest of the night watching TV.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Nashi X Storm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nashi's POV<br/>I was just sitting in the guild when popsicle walks in, I stand up and look at him. "Hey Elsa, fight me" I shout.</p><p>"Shut up Flame brain" he hisses as he sits down at a table by himself.</p><p>"Damn whats up with him?" I ask myself as i start to think. He's always up for a fight, we had fought ever since we was kids. I was twenty-five and Storm was twenty-seven. I know we shouldn't fight like this at our age but dad and uncle gray still fight plus we feel like it helps us get stronger. Why do we insult each other you ask? Well it's because one we grew up around dad and uncle Gray so we learned from them, plus we have jusg done it since we was kids it's more like a joke now.</p><p>"-Shi Nashi" Alexis one of my best friends shout.</p><p>"What is it? And did you have to yell?" I ask annoyed.</p><p>"Yea I did you wouldnt anwser me....what's wrong with you, you seem a little down"</p><p>"What do you mean?" I ask confused, I didn't feel sad.</p><p>"You've been staring off into space and frowning for the past five minutes" she responds.</p><p>"Oh I was just thinking" i chuckle nervously.</p><p>"Thinking about what?"</p><p>"N-nothing important"</p><p>"You mean how Storm ignored you" she smirks. She kinda ships me and Storm but I don't know why, I could never like him we're just friends.</p><p>"Me and Storm are just friends" I hiss a little too loudly and Storm gets up and storms off. What's his problem?" I ask myself outloud as I turn back around.</p><p>"You idiot he heard you say y'all were just friends even though y'all both like each other, it's so obvious. Alexis says rolling her eyes at me.</p><p>"I do not like him" I blush a but and Alexis sighs.</p><p>"Meet me at 8island tonight at eight and wear something nice, we'll talk about this than, I have something I have too do" she says getting up and walking out.</p><p>Storm's POV<br/>I walked into the guild when flame brain wanted to fight me, but I was up all night Because I couldn't stop thinking about her bueatiful long pink hair and her lips was most likey really soft and how hot she was in more than one way.</p><p>"Hey Elsa, fight me" Flame brain says standing up.</p><p>"Shut up flame brain" I hiss sittinf down at a table by myself, I was too tired too fight today. Nashi ends up zoning out for five minutes with a frown on her face. I really just wished she liked me as much as I like her but I know she could never like me like that. I sigh as I sit there when I hear Nashi yell.</p><p>"Me and Storm are just friends" she hisses at Alexis and even though I knew this and still hurts to hear it so I stood up and stormed out, I didn't want anyone seeing my like this. I felt tears falling down my face and I sat under a tree and sobbed. I love her more than she could ever know, but it would never happen.</p><p>"Hey Storm meet me tonight at 8island and dress nice" Alexis shouts.</p><p>"Why?" I ask confused.</p><p>"Because well it's a surprise but I promise you'll love it so just be there" Alexis says as she smiles and runs off. I sigh and stand up it was already six-thirty "guess I should get ready" I mumble as I walk to my house. It was a little blue house perfect to fit a family of four it's walls were painted white and blue and it had a decent size kitchen, two showers, and three bathrooms, four bedrooms, a study, and training rooms. I got this house so in case I ever have a family I'll be ready. I end up wearing a black jeans with a T-shirt that most likely won't stay on long. It was by now seven-thirty so I headed out the door and towards 8island.</p><p>                                           Nashi's POV<br/>After Alexis told me to meet her at eight, I looked at the time and saw that it was six-thirty so I headed home which was in fairy hills. I took a shower and got dressed and a top and leggings with a skirt on and brushed my hair. I smile as I look in the mirror happy with how I look. (I wish I could do that) I than head off towards 8island for it was now seven-fourty-five.  I just wonder why Alexis wanted me to dress nice.</p><p>                                          Alexis's POV<br/>My plan was working perfectly. Storm was here and he looked nice and Nashi arrived soon after looking nice as well. I wait for both of them outside the restaurant and they have confused looks when they see each other.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" Storm asks Nashi rather codley.</p><p>"I'm meeting up with my friend" Nashi spats.</p><p>"Guys chill I asked both of y'all too meet me here, now y'all are gonna go in there and have a fun time on a date" I tell them.</p><p>"Why would I want to go on a date with him?" Nashi asks with a look of disgust on her face. Storm looks down.</p><p>"I'm just gonna go" he mutters.</p><p>"No stay" I demand  grabbing his arm and pulling him back. I than turn to Nashi "you are going on a date with Storm and your gonna behave and enjoy it and apologize to Storm" I hiss.</p><p>"I'm an adult, I do what I want" Nashi growls and I give her the look. The look that can burn into your soul, I learned it from mom. I might not be a demon like her but I am a lighting dragon slayer so I can still be scary when needed.</p><p>"Ok, ok fine I'll go" <br/>Nashi's POV</p><p>I mutter looking at Storm. I mean he was kinda cute and I have a little crush on him but I would never admit it to anyone. Storm and I walk inside the restaurant together and sit down across from each other. We order our food and I try to make conversation with Storm but he seems mad at me, but I deserve it, I was pretty mean to him with what I said. I don't know I said it...I didn't mean it and he most likely hates me now. I know he doesn't love me the way I love him. I stare at his bueatiful face. It had this icy kind of look and his hair was bueatiful.</p><p>"What are you staring at?" Storm asks me smirking and I blush and look away quickly.</p><p>"N-nothing" I mutter looking at the ground.</p><p>He sighs "ok this is kinda akward so um what do you want to talk about?" Storm asks me as we get our food. <br/>                                   Alexis's POV<br/>"Yes!" I exclaim happily as I spy on them with my camera, it worked my plan worked. They was semi getting along and that's a start. I took a few pictures of them and than decided to just watch them. </p><p>Storm's POV<br/>I thought it was kinda cute that she was staring at me, but I don't understand why she was staring at me, I mean she doesn't like me in that way. "Ok so this is kinda akward so um what do you want to talk about?" I ask as we get our food.</p><p>"Um we could talk about what's wrong with you" she says and I narrow my eyes.</p><p>"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" I growl.</p><p>"Oh n-nothing just that you didn't want to fight like normal" she says quickly and I relax a bit.</p><p>"Oh ok and I was just really tired this morning" I mutter.</p><p>"Oh why did you not sleep well?" She asks worry in her voice.</p><p>"No I was too busy thinking about someone"</p><p>"About who? Is it a girl? A boy? Do I know them?" She asks like a million questions and I don't want her to think it's her so I make up a little white lie.</p><p>"Yes it's a girl and no you don't know her"</p><p>"Oh well uh what was you thinking about her for?"</p><p>"Well I like her and I wanna ask her out but I don't think she likes me back and I was deciding wether I should risk it or not" I tell her and I see her face drop.</p><p>"Oh um ok well I gotta go, I'm sorry" she says as she rushes out.</p><p>"Nashi wait...." I shout as I stand up and run after her. I saw her sitting under a cherry blossom tree talking to herself so I decided to listen in just a bit.</p><p>"All I've ever wanted was for Storm to love me like I love him, but now I know that won't ever happen another prettier girl has caught his eye. Well whoever she is, she better realize how lucky she is before it's too late and she losses her chance forever.</p><p>"Nashi....I lied, you was the girl that I was thinking about last night. I was just afaid you didn't like me back especially after what you said in the guild. I say looking down.</p><p>"I only said that, because I was flustered and I blurted out something she couldn't use agaist me" Nashi says also looking down.</p><p>"But I do love you" we both say in unison and than we both laugh.</p><p>"Nashi will you be my girlfriend?" I ask her. </p><p>"Yes!" she exclaims as she jumps on me and we share a passionate kiss, only pulling away for air. </p><p>"My ship has sailed, my ship has sailed!" Alexis shouts as we hear clicking noises and I groan. </p><p>I look at Nashi "your mine forever" I smile as I cup her cheeks with my hands and we share yet another passoite kiss.</p><p>                                                         Five Year Later Nashi's POV</p><p>Storm and I was now married and had two kids, Orzo and Ejolt who were also twins.  "Mommy how did daddy propose to you?" Orzo asks. </p><p>"Well the proposal was beautiful and it happened like this. I was sitting in my house that I shared with your daddy, when he suddenly bursts in. </p><p>"Nashi hurry come outside, it's an emergency he shouts and I stand up and run outside, but when I got outside I saw a beautiful ice sculpture of a dragon and a prince, I was confused but than realized it was supposed to be me and your daddy. How is this an emergency?" I ask confused.</p><p>"Oh it's not I just needed too get you out here so I can do this." your daddy said to me, he than got down on one knee.</p><p>                                                            Storm's POV</p><p>Nashi was telling our kids how I proposed to her and I looked at Nashi, "let me tell this part"</p><p>Nashi nods and smiles "ok"</p><p>"I got down on one knee and saw your mother gasp and cover her mouth with her hands. I open the small box to show a beautiful ice-blue ring with purple markings on it... I made it with my devil slayer magic so your heat won't melt it, and I enchanted it so your not always having a cold ring on your finger. I look at your mother and smile up at her and I ask her...Nashi Dragneel would you do me the honor of being my wife? I ask your mother. "Yes, yes I will, your mother says and I smile as I slip the ring onto her finger. I than pull her into a very passoite kiss, and than we had y'all a year later." I finish. </p><p>"wow that's so cool!" Orzo says.</p><p>"Wait daddy used his devil-slayer magic? I thought  he didn't like using that magic" Ejolt points out.</p><p>"Your right I didn't even think about that Ejolt" Nashi says as she turns to me. "Why did you use your devil-slayer magic, I mean I don't care I'm just curious"</p><p>"Well I had my father and mother there to help me if I went too far and it was just a ring and a ice sculpture so I didn't think anything would happen" </p><p>"Oh yea that ice sculpture did have some purple markings on it" Nashi says and Storm nods. </p><p>"I wanna see the ice sculpture now" Orzo pouts. </p><p>"Well than follow us" Nashi says standing up, I stand up with her as the twins get up with an excited look on there face and we take them to a secret room that has the ice sculpture I made for Nashi and a few other things.</p><p>"Woah that ice sculpture is so cool!" Ejolt exclaims. </p><p>"It really is" Orzo smiles. I chuckle as Nashi giggles.</p><p>"I hope to be able to do sweet things with my girlfriend when I get older" Ejolt exclaims.</p><p>"Oh really? And do you know who your girlfriend will be?" Nashi asks as I glare. </p><p>"Yea it's gonna be Rala!" Ejolt says happily.</p><p>"You mean Gale and Rose's daughter Rala?" I ask him just to clarify. </p><p>"Yep!"</p><p>"I don't know about that, she can be a bit of a trouble maker" I frown.</p><p>"Don't worry daddy it'll be fine" Ejolt says. "Oh and Orzo is gonna date Dejix, Rala's brother" he adds.</p><p>I frown "y'all are too young to think about this" </p><p>"Oh let them have their fun Storm" Nashi says and I sigh.</p><p>"Fine whatever" I mumble and Nashi giggles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Gale X Rose part one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning mentions of cutting</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gale was sitting alone under the cherry blossom tree outside the guild hall. He liked to come out here when he wanted to be alone which was almost all of the time. He got out his book and began to read ignoring the breeze in the air, ignoring the sun that was shining down on him, ignoring the birds chirping, and ignoring human beings in general. He had tried to talk to Rose but she was busy training and didn't want to disturb her, he knew he should also train but he didn't have the right motivation for it. Gale was nineteen and Rose was twenty. Before he knew it some bandits showed up.</p><p>Gale's POV</p><p>"Who are y'all?" I ask as some people try to sneak up behind me.</p><p>"How did you hear us? We weren't even making noise" one of them said.</p><p>"I'm a dragon slayer so I could hear your breathing and smell you" I explain standing up, turning around, and looking at them.</p><p>"Oh are you the iron dragon slayer Gale redfox?" another man asks.</p><p>"Yea I am, what's it to ya?" I ask getting annoyed, I wasn't in the mood to deal with people today.</p><p>"Oh good than this makes it easier on us" a guy smirks as they charge towards me.</p><p>"Iron dragon wing attack" I shout and hit the three man taking down two of them, but the last one....the last one was way stronger than me and I'm S-class. My eyes widen as he gets to me and puts a cloth over my face and everything goes black.</p><p>???'s POV</p><p>"You two are pathetic, get up and let's go, we have who we need, Bo call the boss and let him know we are on our way" I demand as I tie up the iron dragon slayer and throw him in the magic mobile. The driver starts to drive and the dragon slayer wakes up struggling to get out.</p><p>"I wouldn't try that if I was you, you're just gonna waste your energy" I explain but of course he doesn't listen.</p><p>"What do you want with me?" he growls.</p><p>"We want your magic of course"</p><p>"Not happening" he hisses.</p><p>Gale's POV</p><p>I was scared out of my mind, I don't even know why I'm S-class if I'm this weak....No one would come after me though I doubt they even know I'm so quiet they don't even know when I'm there. Suddenly the magic mobile I'm in stops and the guy I couldn't take out grabs me and pulls me to my feet. I had on anti-magic cuffs so I couldn't use my magic. They took me into a building with cells everywhere, and the walls were painted pure black. They throw me into an empty cell and close the door locking it.</p><p>"We'll be back for you later" he says in a monotone voice and walks away. I curl up into a ball as tears run down my face, I know I shouldn't cry, I know I can't be weak. I'm a Fairy Tail wizard but I can't help it, this is who I am, maybe if I could change Rose would actually notice me.I curled up into a ball in the corner, I didn't deserve to be a Fairy Tail wizard. It started to get harder to breathe and my arms and legs felt heavy, I had the sudden urge to cry and just stared at the wall. </p><p>At The Guild Rose's POV</p><p>I finished my training and went to look for Gale. He had come to where I was training and it looked like he wanted to ask me something but then decided to leave. I don't think he knew that I saw him through. I went to where he normally sits and reads when I see him being dragged away by some random guys, so I decided to follow them. I was out numbered and I didn't want to risk it. I was really worried, I hoped Gale wasn't hurt too bad. After a while of following them they start to speed up and I lose sight of them. "Damn I should have asked Happy, Carla, or Lily to come with me" I mutter as I stop to catch my breath and think of a plan. I didn't know what to do, so I decided to just try and find him. I was searching when I heard a scream, "that sounded like Gale" I mutter as I head off in that direction.</p><p>Gale's POV</p><p>The bandits that kidnapped me came back and opened the cell door, "It's time" he growls as he pulls me to my feet and pushes me into another room. I looked around for a way to escape as I walked but saw nothing. They pushed me into a room that was pure white with the occasional blood splatter on the wall and blood on the floor. They chain me up to the wall, and bring a device towards me. It looked like a helmet with a container attached with a needle instead of a cord.</p><p>"What is that for?" I ask, trying to hide my fear.</p><p>"Oh this? This is gonna take all your magic" he smirks and I growl.</p><p>"Keep that thing away from me"</p><p>"Uh nope" he says as he puts the device over my head and turns it on. I suddenly start feeling my magic leave my body. I struggle against the chains before it's too late but the guard kicks me right above my knee on the side of my leg. I grunt and use my other leg to kick him and he stomps on my leg so hard it cracks the bones. "Ahhhhhhh" I scream as I pant, I was still losing magic and I was losing it fast. I was getting weaker and I was still having an anxiety attack....'I'm gonna die' I think to myself as my mind goes blank.</p><p>Rose's POV</p><p>I followed the scream taking out the guards, I was worried he was in pain...I know he is nineteen and could take care of himself but I was worried about him. He doesn't know that I know that he has depression and anxiety attacks and with his condition if he uses too much magic he could die. I also know that he gets scared easily and sometimes cries, which I think is kinda cute. I liked him a lot but he could never like me back. I finally found the room they were keeping Gale in and I gasped when I saw it, tears flowed down my eyes as I reqiped into my heaven's wheel armour and raised swords about everyone but Gale. "Let him go and no one gets hurt" I growl.</p><p>"Who are you?" A man wearing a green shirt asks?</p><p>"My name is Rose Fernandes and Gale's best friend, now I demand you let him go, you have three seconds before I plunge these swords into you and your helpers" I hiss.</p><p>"How about no, take her out" the man in the green shirt demands.</p><p>I let all my swords rain upon them making sure to stab them where it isn't fatal. I then rush over to Gale and take off whatever was on his head and unchain him. "Gale, Gale answer me" I plead tears running down my face. He didn't respond, he just looked at me with a blank expression, I didn't know what was wrong with him so I picked him up and ran outside. I got a magic mobile and lay Gale in the back, and sped off towards the guild hopping Wendy or Sky was there. I hear Gale breathing heavily and quickly and I go even faster.</p><p>I get to the guild and grab Gale rushing him inside, "Wendy, Sky" I shout my voice breaking.</p><p>"What happened?" Sky asks, rushing over.</p><p>"Gale was kidnapped and there was something on his head, and his leg is broken, I don't know the full details" I sob as I lay him down on the infirmary bed. Sky begins to heal Gale.</p><p>"Ok so um there is a few things wrong, first of all he is in the middle of an anxiety attack, second of all his magic has been drained big time and with his condition that is really really bad, and third of all his leg is broken" she explains and I begin to sob.</p><p>"Will he be ok?" I ask.</p><p>"I honestly don't know, dammit I wish mom was here" Sky mutters as she continues to heal him.</p><p>"I can't heal the anxiety attack he has to go through the process but being around someone he cares for deeply would help other than that he should be fine" Sky smiles.</p><p>"Do you know who he cares for?" I ask her.</p><p>"Why you of course" Alexis says popping her head in.</p><p>"What me? No it can't be" I blush.</p><p>"Trust me he does"</p><p>"Rose" Gale mutters as he opens his eyes and sits up slowly,</p><p>"Gale your ok!" I say happily as I carefully hug him.</p><p>"I'm sorry I couldn't respond to you, and I'm sorry you had to see me like that" Gale mutters as he coughs.</p><p>Gale's POV</p><p>"Don't be, you have nothing to be sorry for you couldn't help it" Rose says softly.</p><p>"You're the one I care about the most by the way, I just never had the courage to tell you" I look down, "I didn't think you cared for me like that."</p><p>Y-you're s-serious?" she asks me as her eyes widen.</p><p>"Yes, I'm serious I really like you, and I understand if you don't like me back I don't even know I'm telling you this I know you wouldn't like me back" I mutter.looking down.</p><p>"Well actually I do like you a lot, I just didn't think you liked me" she says chuckling lightly, her laugh was so cute. I go to get up but my pain shoots up my leg.</p><p>"Gale your leg is broken" Rose explains and I groan.</p><p>"I'm gonna go get you some lunch I'll be right back, also your parents should be back in a few hours they asked me to pass that message along"</p><p>"Ok thank you" Rose nods and stands up walking out. I stare at the wall and sigh "I'm weak, and pathetic, and useless, I don't deserve to be a Fairy Tail wizard, I should just leave" I mutter to myself and use the crutches beside my bed to stand up.</p><p>"Gale you're not weak, pathic, or useless, and you're not leaving" Rose tells me standing in the doorway with two lunches.</p><p>"O-oh hey Rose" I look down.</p><p>"Sit back down" she demands, glaring at me. I sigh and sit back down. "You're hurt and I'm gonna take care of you until you're better."</p><p>"I don't want to burden you through," I mutter.</p><p>"You're not burdening me" she says as she hands me my food.</p><p>"I'm not hungry" I mutter.</p><p>"You're going to eat, your parents told me to make you eat when I told them about your leg, they said you haven't been eating lately, and that worries me..." she looks down.</p><p>"I'm sorry but I'm not eating" I look down, and push the food away.</p><p>"Please, for me?" Rose asks me and I just shake my head. Rose gets up and walks out and I could tell she was pissed. I just sob I will admit I was hungry, but I can't eat. I'm fat, and too depressed to eat. I looked at my arms. I had sleeves on thankfully, because I couldn't let anyone know that I was cutting. I grabbed a knife off my tray of food and cut a small line down my arm, blood came out and I heard Rose coming back so I quickly started to clean it up. "What are you doing?" Rose asks codly.</p><p>"N-nothing" I stutter hiding my arm. I look at her and smile a fake smile.</p><p>"Show me your arm" She demands. I just sit there not doing anything. She glares at me and grabs my arm pulling my sleeve up and gasps. I look down and she looks at me with tears in her eyes, I take my arm back and growl."Gale.....are you cutting?" she asks me, her voice breaking. I look down not answering her,</p><p>"What I do is my business" I growl,</p><p>"Please stop cutting. I want you to be happy not depressed...please I-I....love you" she sobs. My eyes widen and I look up at her.</p><p>"What did you just say?"</p><p>"I said I love you" she mutters while blushing.</p><p>"I-I uh" I responded as I stared at the wall, and my hands started to shake.</p><p>"Gale, Gale!: Rose shouts but I'm not able to respond. I just sit there shaking.</p><p>Rose's POV</p><p>Gale started to shake and wouldn't respond when I tried to talk to him. I think he was having an anxiety attack, but I wasn't sure about that, I also think it was my fault for what I said to him.. Now that I look at him, I realize that he looked skinnier than normal. Now I was really worried about him....I put my hand in his and started to whisper soothing things to him. After a while he calms down and looks at me, tears falling down his face. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" he says to me.</p><p>"No Gale I'm sorry it was my fault you had an anxiety attack"</p><p>"No it's not your fault, it's my fault for letting my mind think about this"</p><p>"Gale that is not true, you can't help having anxiety attacks that isn't how it works" He looks down and sighs.</p><p>"I-I love you too Rose" he says to me and I look up at him, my eyes widening as I gasp.</p><p>"Y-you do?" I ask to make sure I heard him right.</p><p>"Yea, I do" he smiles and I smile back at him and bring him into a kiss. He is startled at first but melts into the kiss. We pull back for air and I stare at him wide eyed. He looks at me then at the tray of food and back at me again.</p><p>"Gale, why don't you eat something for me please" I plead</p><p>"I'm really not hungry" he says but he starts coughing violently and lays down breathing heavily. </p><p>"Gale!" I shout as I stand up to go get Sky, but Gale grabs my hand.</p><p>"Please stay with me, I might not make it...my magic is running really low"</p><p>"Don't say that you're gonna be fine, I'm gonna go get Sky just hold on" I say softly as I run out looking for Sky. "Sky, Sky" I shout as I look around frantically.</p><p>"What is it Rose?" Sky asks.</p><p>"It's Gale he's getting weaker please he needs help" I plead tears falling down my face.</p><p>"Um let me get mom, she's back and I'm not good at this" she says and rushes to get her mom. She comes back with Wendy and we go back to where Gale was. He was breathing really heavily and was coughing up blood. Wendy gasps and runs up to Gale to heal him as much as she can.</p><p>"Sky come help me, so you can learn," Wendy demands. Sky nods and runs up there to help her mother. I pace the floor as they heal Gale. "It's his condition he's used too much magic,and he is weak most likely from not eating, it's gonna be tough but I think he'll pull through but he needs some iron to replenish his magic" Gale was sleeping as Wendy and Sky stopped healing Gale. I go and get some iron and bring it back and wake Gale up.</p><p>"Gale wake up, you need to eat some iron and some real food, it will help you get better" I say softly.</p><p>"I'm not hungry" he grunts as he closes his eyes again.</p><p>"Please Gale, I need you to eat"</p><p>"No thanks" he says and I get up and pace the room. Gale had fallen back asleep and I was trying to figure out how to get Gale to eat. He wouldn't survive much longer like this and it worried me, tears fell down my face as I walked out of the room and searched for my mother. I was supposed to be strong and never show sadness but I couldn't help it, I was worried...so worried.</p><p>"Mom!" I shouted, my voice breaking as I looked for her.</p><p>"Rose what is it?" my mother asks me and I instantly go and hug her tightly while sobbing. "Why don't we go outside and talk?" My mother suggests wiping my tears, I nod and we walk outside.\</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I COULDN'T GET THIS ALL IN ONE BECAUSE IT WAS GETTING REALLY LONG SO PART TWO WILL BE UP SOON</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Gale X Rose part two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(warning mentions of cutting)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erza's POV</p><p>Rose had come up to me crying and when I asked her what was wrong she didn't say anything all she did was hug me tightly. I wiped her tears and told her we should talk outside. We went and sat under the cherry blossom tree and I looked at my daughter. The wind was blowing a cool breeze on a sunny day. "Rose, what's wrong, why are you crying?" I ask her softly as I look at her wiping away more tears.</p><p>"It's Gale he won't eat, he hasn't eaten in days, he used up too much magic and isn't doing well, and he is cutting and it scares me because I love him, and I can't get him to eat, I just don't know what to do" she sobs and I pull her into a hug, I didn't really know how to help.</p><p>"Hey it'll be ok, I'm sure he'll start eating soon" I tell her softly.</p><p>"He hasn't eaten in a week mom" she says and I sigh.</p><p>"Honey look at me, he needs someone and that someone is you. You and only you can get him to eat, and be happy again. Gale needs you, your the only one that can help him, I heard from his parents that he has tried to......kill himself.....so go be with him, it will help him, you just have to be patient and stay with him, and he will soon start getting happier.....I hope" I tell my daughter as I look at her and she nods.</p><p>"Ok I'll try thanks mom" she hugs me and then runs off.</p><p>Gale's POV</p><p>I knew that if I didn't eat soon, I would die but I was fine with that. I have no purpose in this world, I can't even fight well because of my magic condition. I layed there, I was too weak to move and my breathing had increased but it wasn't an anxiety attack, it was me getting weaker. Rose had left while I was asleep so I figured she gave up and got tired of me. I start coughing as I hear Rose walk in. I stop coughing and weakly turn over to look at her. "Rose you came back" I whisper as I smile.</p><p>"Gale how are you feeling?" she asks.</p><p>"I'm feeling much better" I lied as I weakly sat up, Wendy had healed my leg so I could move it.</p><p>"I'm glad you're feeling better," she smiles. I nod and look at her trying to hide how hard it was to move my body. "Have you eaten anything yet?"</p><p>"No" I admit looking down. She sighs and looks down.</p><p>"Yea, I didn't think so....let me ask you this, what would your family do if you pass away? How badly would it hurt your family? What would I do without you?" She asks her words pleading and her voice breaks as she talks.</p><p>"Y'all will forget about me within a week, so I think it will all be fine" I shrug and she looks at me dumbfounded.</p><p>"Are you fucking crazy? We wouldn't forget about you within a week....we would never forget about you. It hurts that you think that, we all care deeply for you and love you...I love you, and if you want to die fine whatever I don't care anymore, but just know you will regret it forever and the guild will never be the same" Rose hisses walking out of the room, and I start to silently sob. I don't know what to do anymore, I never actually wanted to die, I just thought it would be best for everyone, because that way people wouldn't have to deal with me anymore. They wouldn't be held back by my weakness anymore, but I don't want to hurt anyone, especially not Rose. I end up falling asleep hoping the answer will come to me as I sleep.</p><p>TIMESKIP</p><p>I wake up and see food and some iron with a note attached to it. It read 'if you decide to eat here is some food, I'll be waiting in the guild hall for you, I'm sorry for screaming and then leaving. Love Rose.' I sigh and eat a little bit of food with a little bit of iron, I make sure not to eat too much so that I don't get nauseous. I have to build my strength back up slowly. I then walk downstairs and only see Rose. This confused me so I went and sat down beside her. "Hey Rose"</p><p>"Hey Gale, um did you get my note?" she asks as she plays with her hair.</p><p>"Yea, I did and you'll be happy to know I'm eating again" I smile and she looks at me, her eyes sparkling. She was so beautiful. She hugs me and stands up.</p><p>"Come on, there is something you need to see" she says pulling me out of my seat and begins to run, I wince and take my hand out of hers so I can stop running. She turns around and looks at me with worry in her eyes. "Gale are you ok?"</p><p>"Yea it's just that Wendy said she couldn't heal my leg the whole way because it had been crushed too much, and that it would still hurt to do anything more than walk on it or if I carried something heavy.'</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know"</p><p>"No, don't worry about it, it's fine now, show me what you wanted to show me" I smiled at her and we walked outside together. We headed to the cherry blossom tree, but there was nothing there.</p><p>"Rose what is it that you wanted to show me?" I ask her.</p><p>"Just watch" she whispers as she lets go of my hand and walks over to the tree knocking three times. The guild members all come out of hiding, and I was confused.</p><p>"What is this?"</p><p>"I asked the guild to help me set this up, she looks at me and begins to sing.</p><p>"Forever can never be long enough for me</p><p>Feel like I've had long enough with you</p><p>Forget the world now we won't let them see</p><p>But there's one thing left to doNow that the weight has lifted</p><p>Love has surely shifted my way"</p><p>"Now that the weight has lifted</p><p>Love has surely shifted my way</p><p>Marry me</p><p>Today and every day</p><p>Marry me</p><p>If I ever get the nerve to say</p><p>Hello in this cafe</p><p>Say you will</p><p>Mm-hmm</p><p>Say you will</p><p>Mm-hmm"</p><p>My eyes widen as I listen to her beautiful voice, and the words she was singing</p><p>"Together can never be close enough for me</p><p>Feel like I am close enough to you</p><p>You wear white and I'll wear out the words I love you</p><p>And you're beautiful</p><p>Now that the wait is over"</p><p>"And love and has finally shown her my way</p><p>Marry me</p><p>Today and every day</p><p>Marry me</p><p>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe</p><p>Say you will</p><p>Mm-hmm</p><p>Say you will</p><p>Mm-hmm</p><p>Promise me</p><p>You'll always be</p><p>Happy by my side</p><p>I promise to</p><p>Sing to you</p><p>When all the music dies</p><p>And marry me</p><p>Today and everyday</p><p>Marry me</p><p>If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe</p><p>Say you will</p><p>Mm-hmm</p><p>Say you will</p><p>Mm-hmm</p><p>Marry me</p><p>Mm-hmm"</p><p>"I know it's normally the guys that propose but I couldn't wait any longer" she gets down in front of me on one knee. "Gale Redfox, will you marry me?"</p><p>"Y-yes" I stutter and she gets up, and puts the ring on my finger then pulls me into a passionate kiss. I smile and the entire guild cheers throwing rose petals all over us.</p><p> </p><p>                                                                   TIMESKIP Fifteen ears Later</p><p>                                                                               Rose's POV</p><p>Dejix and Rala was fighting....again Dejix was thirteen and Rala was fifteen. "Dejix, Rala, are y'all fighting again?" I ask. </p><p>"N-no" Dejix lies as I glare at him. </p><p>"Than why is there iron swords all over the place?" I ask him.</p><p>"Because uh...."</p><p>"Because I was helping him train" Rala says quickly. </p><p>I didn't believe them but Gale walks up behind me and lays his head on my shoulder. </p><p>"Hey what's going on?" Gale asks. </p><p>"Nothing just catching your children in a lie" I respond.</p><p>"Oh ok so nothing new" Gale says and I chuckle.</p><p>"Rala come with me, I wanna ask you something" I tell her as we walk to her bedroom. We get in and I shut the door. "Rala I've heard that you like someone at the guild....who is it? Tell me everything" I smile.</p><p>"Mom it's nothing plus he doesn't like me back" she mumbles.</p><p>"How do you know?" I ask her.</p><p>"He's told me" </p><p>I frown "He most likely said that because he was too nervous to tell you the truth....no one could not like you"</p><p>"Thanks mom" </p><p>"Your welcome"</p><p>                                                                                   Gale's POV</p><p>"Dad can I talk too you about something?" Dejix asks me.</p><p>"Sure what is it?" I ask as we sit on the couch. </p><p>"It's actually about Rala.....I caught her doing something......." he trails off. </p><p>"What was she doing?" I ask concerned.</p><p>"She was cutting herself" he mumbles looking down tears in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, thanks for telling me, this isn't good...I didn't think she was depressed she sure doesn't act like it, she must be good at hiding it" I mumble to myself as I look down remembering my teenage years.</p><p>"Rala, Rose can y'all come here please?" I shout knowing Rala would hear me with her dragon hearing.</p><p>"What is it?" They ask as they enter the living room.</p><p>"Well um sit down, Dejix told me something....about Rala"</p><p>"What did he say?" Rala asks me as her eyes widen. </p><p>"Rala I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me" </p><p>"Ok"</p><p>"Are you cutting?" I ask her and Rose gasps.</p><p>"N-no" she says looking down.</p><p>"Rala let me see your arms" Rose demands. Rala just keeps her arms hidden. Rose grabs Rala's hands and lifts her sleeves up and gasps tears fall down her face. "Rala sweetie you can't do this, it's dangerous"</p><p>"Rala look at me" I demand and she turns her head to face me. "I'm sorry I didn't realized you was like this and I think you might have depression, we'll have to take you to get tested for it, but look I know that it seems like the physical pain takes mental pain away, but it doesn't really....it makes it worse...trust me I should know" I sigh "But Rala please stop cutting, we can help you find another way to cope with what you're feeling"</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, I just have to live up to mom's and your expectations and I'm too weak...when I said I was helping Dejix  train, I lied he was actually helping me train I just feel like I need to get stronger so I can make y'all proud. I mean I'm one of the requip mages in the guild just like Erza was and just like mom is, but I'm not strong enough to become S-class like Dejix and y'all was S-class when y'all was very young, and I feel like I disappoint y'all because I'm not as strong as I should be" she mutters tears falling down her face. I look at her and realize her eyes look just like mine when I was depressed. I could see the hurt in them, I pull her into a hug.</p><p>"Rala sweetie we don't expect you to do any of that, if you don't do any of that, it's fine we will still love you no matter what. I'm so sorry you thought you had to be really strong and all but you don't" Rose says and holds her daughter close. Dejix had left without us knowing and I look at Rala who was crying. I can't believe I didn't see this before.....I should probley tell them about my past but that can wait for now....for now I should just help Rala get through this. </p><p>"Rala we will help you get through this, you aren't in this alone and just remeber we always love you, now why don't you get some sleep it's getting late" I smile at her.</p><p>She nods and stands up, and Dejix comes in with a bunch of knives and swords "I was just remvoing these out of her room for her" Dejix says putting them in a pile in a cabinet and locking it. Rala looks down tears fall down her face.</p><p>"I'm really sorry" </p><p>"Thank you Dejix and Rala it's ok...I understand what your going through, we just want to make sure your safe" I tell her as she nods hugs me than goes off too bed.</p><p>"I'm worried for Rala" Dejix mutters.</p><p>"She'll be ok don't worry, now off to bed" I tell him and he nods running too his room. </p><p>"Rose what should we do about Rala? How should we help her?"</p><p>"I don't know right now but we'll figure something out" Rose assures me and I nod.</p><p>"Do you think this is my fault? Do you think she see's me when I get depressed? I try to hide it from them, I didn't want them knowing"</p><p>"It's not your fault I promise" Rose smiles at me and I nod as we head off to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Gruvia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(this is right after juvia joins Fairy Tail)</p><p>Gray's POV</p><p>I was on my way to Fairy Tail, when I heard a cry for help. I stopped where I was and listened for the cry of help. Once I heard it, I ran towards it. When I got there, I got into a fighting position, only to help Juvia had already helped them. I leaned against a tree and watched her. She was helping a little girl tie her shoe. She would make a good mom one day. I smiled as I watched them. Juvia then helped the girl find her mother, and sat on a rock. She looked up at the sky and began to sing. Her voice was the most beautiful thing I've heard. </p><p>"Now, it's time to say goodbye, I've started a brand new life. And I ask myself...where do I go from here? I'm scared about a million things, I don't know what the future brings, and I ask myself...where do I go from here?" </p><p>"I'm standing at the crossroads, looking far away. My life will never be the same. Where do I go from here? Can anybody ease my sorrow? I'm afraid because I've got so much to lose. Where do I go from here? I'm having visions of tomorrow, but I don't know which path I gotta choose." </p><p>I stood there and listened closely. </p><p>"Holding onto here and now, cause life is turning upside down...and I ask myself, where do I go from here? And all the friends I've had before, will they last forever more? I ask myself, where do I go from here?" </p><p>"I'm standing at the crossroads, looking far away. My life will never be the same. Where do I go from from here? Can anybody ease my sorrows? I'm afraid because I've got so much to lose. Where do I go from here? I'm having visions of tomorrow, but I don't know which path I gotta choose." </p><p>"Who are you? Who am I? I'm not the girl I used to be. What is wrong? What is right? Guessing what the future holds for me. Everything has changed, and it feels so strange. Where do I go from here?  I really don't know. </p><p>"Where do I go from here? Can anybody ease my sorrows? I'm afraid, because I've got so much to lose. Where do I go from here? I'm having visions of tomorrow, but I don't know which path I gotta choose." </p><p>"Oho, ho where do I go?" As she finished singing my jaw dropped. She had the voice of an angel. </p><p>                                   	Juvia's POV </p><p>Juvia really doesn't know where she needs to go, or who she is anymore. Without phantom, Juvia has nothing. Juvia really enjoyed helping that little girl. It brought her joy, she wants that again. "Hey Juvia!" Juvia hears a voice yell, and it sounded like her beloved Gray-sama.<br/>"Gray-sama? Is that you?" Juvia asks, turning around. He nods and smiles. "What are you doing here?" Juvia asks curiously. </p><p>"I had heard a cry for help, and came to help, only to find that you had beaten me to it, then I heard you singing and decided to listen," Gray-sama says. </p><p>"Gray-sama heard Juvia singing?" Juvia asks blushing. </p><p>"Yea, I did. Your voice is like an angel." Gray-sama says to Juvia, which causes Juvia to blush. </p><p>"T-thanks Gray-sama" Juvia says blushing. </p><p>"Juvia, I-" Gray-sama gets cut off by a loud noise. We turn around to see a man in a dark cloak. </p><p>"Who are you?" Juvia asks the man as she crosses her arms. </p><p>"Who I am doesn't matter. What matters is that my boss wants you. Your part of phantom's element four, am I correct?" The mysterious guy asks, with his hands in his pockets.</p><p>"Was, part of the element four" Juvia corrects him. Gray-sama steps in front of me.</p><p>"What do you want with Juvia?" </p><p>"I'm here to recruit her into my guild, you might have heard of it. It's called The Best of the Best. We only let the best mages in our guild." The man exclaims. </p><p>"And you want Juvia to join your guild?" Juvia asks. </p><p>"Exactly" the man nods.</p><p>"Juvia is sorry, but she'll have to decline the offer." Juvia explains. </p><p>"Damn, I was really hoping to do this the easy way" he mutters as he runs at us and activates his magic.</p><p>                                                                            Narrator's POV</p><p>The man in the cloak runs after Gray and Juvia activating his magic. "Iron rock fist" Gray jumps in front of Juvia. </p><p>"Ice- make shield" He blocks the earth attack with his ice shield. </p><p>"Thank you Gray-sama" Juvia says as she looks at the guy and gets ready to send an attack. "Water nebula!"</p><p>"Iron rock spikes!" The guy yells and Juvia and Gray get hit by the spikes, but they don't let it faze them. </p><p>Gray runs at him and jumps over his head while yelling ice-make cage, trapping the mysterious man. "Now, who are you and why do you want Juvia?" The mysterious man in the cloak doesn't say anything. Gray glares at the man as he works on getting the information out of him. The man just gives Gray a deadpanned look. </p><p>“I already told you, I'm here to recruit her into my guild, you might have heard of it. It's called The Best of the Best. We only let the best mages in our guild." </p><p>“What’s your name?” Gray asks the man. </p><p>“My name doesn’t matter, unless Juvia here joins the guild.” The man grins. Gray growls at the man, but Juvia steps up.</p><p>“If Juvia joins, will you leave Gray-sama alone?” </p><p>“Sure, why not” </p><p>“Juvia, NO!” Gray shouts.</p><p>“Juvia will join” she sighs, and looks back at Gray with a sad smile on her face. </p><p>“Good, now why don’t you let me out of this cage” the man grins. </p><p>“Juvia wants to know your name first,” Juvia says. </p><p>                                                                               Gray’s POV</p><p>I stood there shocked. I couldn’t believe Juvia was doing this. I didn’t want her to leave. I wanted her to stay, I-I think I love her. </p><p>“My name...my name is Toza Ichimba.” He says grinning. I gasped and fell to my knees when I heard that name. He was one of the people from my village when Deliora attacked. I remember him, he was a friend of my mothers. He wasn’t the best person to be associated with. </p><p>“Hey Toza, leave her alone!” I growl as I stand up, my legs shaking a bit. </p><p>“Why should I?” He asks looking at me. </p><p>“Because if you don’t, I’ll kill you!” I growl as I get into a fighting stance. Toza rolls his eyes at me and also gets into a fighting stance. </p><p>“Are we really gonna do this again?” He asks me.</p><p>“Gray-sama please Juvia doesn’t want you to get hurt” Juvia yells as tears fall down her face.</p><p>“Don’t worry Juvia, I’ll be fine, I promise” I assure her as I make a cannon out of ice and launch cannon balls at him. </p><p>“Rock avalanche” he shouts as an avalanche of rocks comes tumbling down from god knows where. I dodge the rocks and glare at him. </p><p>“Ice-make lance!” I shout as I charge at him. He dodges and smirks and aims an attack at Juvia. My eyes widen as he sends rock spikes at her. I run and jump in front of her taking the attack as I shout “ice-make sword” I throw it at him, and it impales him in the stomach. I looked at Juvia as the rock spike impaled me as well. “I’m s-sorry” I stutter as I take her hand.</p><p>“Gray-sama!” She yells as she grabs my hand in her tears falling down her face. </p><p>“J-Juvia there's something I need to tell you” I mutter as I look her in the eyes.</p><p>“G-Gray-sama…please” </p><p>“Juvia I-I love you and I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it until now” I held her hand as tightly as I could, my strength was failing through. Juvia looked at me and I felt her begin to shake. “J-Juvia will you k-kiss me p-please?”</p><p>“Of course Gray-sama” she says as tears fall down and she leans down and picks my head up and slowly brings her lips to mine. Her lips were so soft and if I could have, I would have kissed her back. She pulled back and gave a sad smile as she looked at me. “I love you Gray-sama” As soon as she said that, my limbs became heavy, and my eyes began to close. I took a deep breath but unfortunately it was my last….</p><p>                                   Juvia’s POV</p><p>Juvia cried and cried as he took his last breath. It started pouring down rain as Juvia sat there, still holding Gray-sama in her arms. She didn’t want to let him go. </p><p>                               Ten years later</p><p> </p><p>   Juvia never got over the fact that Gray-sama died while saving her. The rain never stopped following her now. She was all alone. She had tried to meet other people, but she didn’t feel that connection with anyone else like she did her Gray-sama. Juvia hopes that one day she will find love again one day...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cana X Bachus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bachus's POV</p><p>I walked into a bar planning on picking up a hot drunk girl for the night, when I saw her. The one person I've ever actually loved altho I would never actually admit it. Cana Alberona, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, and trust me I've seen a lot of pretty women. I walked over to say something but realized she was barefoot. I sighed she must have been pretty drunk. I sat down beside the brunette. "Hey -hic- Cana long time no -hic- see" I smile.</p><p>Smiling at her, "Hey Cana, haven't seen you in a long time." The words came out more slured than I thought. It took a second for her to realized tha I was here, but when she did, she had the biggest shit eating grin on her face. "Bachus!! Haven't seen you in a while, mind having a drink with me?" She asked, her words slightly slured. Shrugging, I called the attention of the bar tender. "Give me one of what she has." He nodded, procceding to make the cocktail. "Hey Bachus." "Yeah?" Turning to her, only to realize she wasn't looking at me. "Wanna have a contest?" The grin grew. "What type?" I can feel the alcohol buzzing at this point. "A drinking contest, who ever lasts the longest gets to order the loser around" She turned to me, her eyes a blaze, her grin strong. "And this time, I'm winning." 'I'm dead.'</p><p>"Hah! You've never beat me before! You're on!" I grin. "Hey! Bartender we need a hundred and fifty barrels"</p><p>"Why so many?....Oh wait nevermind it's you two" the bartender replies and starts getting the barrels. Cana and I move to a table and get ready. The bartender brings out ten barrels to start us off. "Ready? Begin" Cana and I instantly begin drowning the barrels. She was at three while I was at five. The bartender got us the rest of the barrels and I grinned as I was winning. After like fifty more barrels I realized Cana was in the lead. My eyes widened 'how could she be beating me? I'm the undefeated champion....I have to drink faster' I began to drink faster but it was too late...Cana had finished. 'I lost..?' I was lying on the floor, Cana still perched on her seat, looking down at me, and her energy screaming 'QUEEN'.</p><p>"H..-hic-..Ho-how...?" Placing her-I-Don't-Know-Number barell down, she grinned at me, the alcohol clearly not getting to her one bit</p><p>. "It's called tolerance babe." She said, placing her foot in front of me. "Since you lost, you're gonna have to listen to me right?"</p><p>I nod "Great." 'I'm so, so dead..'</p><p>"Come on let's go to my place" Cana grins drunkenly while standing up.I groan and stand up, I was really drunk.</p><p>Cana's POV</p><p>I grinned after I won and stood up, Bachus was gonna come over to my place for the night. We walked over to my place and I was thinking about what I could make him do. He needs payback for how he humiliated me in the Grand Magic Games. We get to my house and I unlock the door, walking inside and pulling Bachus inside as well. He was really drunk which made me kinda happy, because this way he'll be more willing to do what I say. We both sat down on the couch and sighed. I was surprised that neither of us have vomited yet.</p><p>"Cana why are you barefoot?" Bachus asks me.</p><p>"Because I like to be barefoot," I responded, shrugging.</p><p>"Tch, ok then" laying down on the couch and putting his feet on the coffee table.</p><p>"Feet down" I demand. He rolls his eyes and puts his feet down.</p><p>"Hey beautiful why don't we go to sleep, I'm tired" Bachus suggests yawning.</p><p>"Nah, how about you give me a foot rub" I smirk.</p><p>"Ew, I don't wanna touch your nasty feet"</p><p>"Too bad, I won the drinking contest"</p><p>Bachus gives a disgusted look on his face as I put my feet in his lap. "Why do you want me to give you a foot rub of all things?"</p><p>"It's payback for taking my undergarments during the Grand Magic Games, plus my feet are sore" I smirk.</p><p>He smirks back "I still have them ya know" I give him a disgusted look.</p><p>"That is disgusting" I tell him, and he grins.</p><p>"Hehe" He then begins to massage my feet and holy shit he was amazing at it. I honestly couldn't believe how good he was. I had a look of amazement on my face as he massage's my feet and he grins. "You like that?"</p><p>"N-no" I lie stuttering as I quickly look away.</p><p>"Liar, you like this" Bachus grins.</p><p>"N-no I d-don't" I mutter blushing and looking away. Bachus just shakes his head chuckling. I was enjoying it though, he was amazing at it. He moved onto my other foot, and I smiled. I never actually realized how handsome he was until now...too bad we're drunk, and he's only doing this because I won the drinking contest, and he has to do whatever I say.</p><p>Bachus's POV</p><p>I smiled as I massaged her feet. I don't know why, but I was actually enjoying this. Her feet were so soft as well. I enjoyed the feel of her feet, which is odd I know. I wish I could confess my true feelings for her, but I just didn't know how. I played with her toes a bit, tickling them and she began to laugh. I smiled as I finished massaging her foot and looked at her. "Cana, I...I-" I got cut off by her looking at me, and she kissed me on the cheek.. I was stunned, she had kissed me.</p><p>"Bachus I-I love you, I have ever since the Grand Magic Games, I just needed to tell you that" Cana says as she moves her feet and looks at me smiling.</p><p>"I-I love you too Cana" I mutter blushing.</p><p>"Let's sleep, I'm tired" Cana mutters dragging me to her room, and for the first time in forever, I didn't have sex with the drunk girl I was hanging with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sry this was so short...I had trouble writing it.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HEY GUYS SO I'M ACTUALLY REALLY HAPPY WITH THIS AND I WAS THINKING...WHAT IF I MADE IT A SHORT FAN FICTION PROB NO MORE THAN 10 OR 15 CHAPTERS BUT LIKE I WOULD WRITE ABOUT THEIR LIFE AFTER THIS AND HOW THEY'LL DRIFT APART WHEN JUVIA FINDS PHANTOM LORD AND GRAY FINDS FAIRY TAIL AND THEY FIND THEIR WAY BACK TO EACH OTHER....LET ME KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>